What it Means to Feel
by Omoshioritwins
Summary: Ele nunca imaginaria que uma tentativa de suicídio o traria o mais próximo de viver do que ele já havia estado. - UA, EreRi; tradução da fanfic: What it Means to Feel by Opulence.
1. Como tudo começou

**n/a:** Oi gente, é a Bella aqui!  
Essa é uma fanfic que eu traduzi do inglês para o português, a autora - Opulence (informações sobre ela e o link original da fanfic no nosso perfil) - fez um trabalho tão lindo e perfeito que eu lia sofrendo e querendo mais e mais. Atualmente está no capítulo 22, quase no final.

Um ponto importantíssimo disso tudo é: **eu não tive resposta quando pedi autorização para fazer a tradução**. Não foi um não e nem um sim... Eu sei que é errado, mas eu queria tanto tanto tanto tanto compartilhar com todo mundo, que é uma pena não poderem ler só porque é em outra língua!  
**Em todo caso** se a autora pedir para que eu tire do ar, eu tiro...

**Disclaimer:** Fanfic criada e escrita por Opulence, personagens de Isayama Hajime (Shingeki no Kyojin).

É classificada NC-17 devido acontecimentos a partir do capítulo 9.

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**Como Tudo Começou

Todo mundo conhece aquela doentia sensação de aperto na boca do estômago de quando a gente sabe que algo está para acontecer. O único problema está no fato de que não tem como sabermos mais nada sobre isso; _nós só sabemos que alguma coisa está para acontecer._

Eu acordei com essa sensação se contraindo em meu peito. Não dei muita atenção a isso, noites de terror e pesadelos estavam sendo normais durante os últimos meses e acordar dessa forma acontecia mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. No entanto, eu tinha que levar em consideração que: primeiro, era segunda-feira; segundo, eu tinha que ir à escola; e terceiro, eu nunca durmo bem. Era uma combinação terrível. Suspirei, coloquei minhas pernas para fora da cama, e me estiquei em preparação para o próximo passo da minha rotina matinal:

- Mikasa! Levante-se agora caso você queira ter tempo o suficiente para se arrumar!

Eu tossi, pigarreei e entrei no banheiro para lavar meu rosto e tomar banho. Apenas no segundo antes de fechar a porta pude ouvir um resmungo em resposta e então sorri. As manhãs eram a única oportunidade que eu tinha de cuidar dela ao invés de ser ao contrário. Ela era apenas um pouco mais velha do que eu, não era nem uma distância suficiente para nos colocar em anos diferentes no colégio, mas a julgar pelo modo como ela me olhava, você pensaria que era minha mãe. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ela se sentia em dívida com a minha família por ter sido adotada quando seus pais faleceram. Seu método de pagamento consistia em ter certeza de que o meu temperamento curto não atraísse brigas e me fazia companhia quando minha mãe e meu pai viajavam a negócios. As manhãs eram os únicos momentos que eu tinha vantagem, e isso me dava uma ótima sensação de satisfação.

Quando entrei na cozinha depois de me aprontar, Mikasa já estava encostada na bancada com uma xícara de café e uma banana.

- Isso... Isso é nojento, Mikasa – Zombei enquanto inconscientemente franzia meu nariz tentando imaginar o conflito de sabores.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, observou seu café da manhã, deu de ombros e olhou para mim.

– Eu gosto. Quem é você para julgar? Você não consegue nem colocar a camiseta do lado certo.

Eu olhei para baixo e senti meu rosto esquentar quando notei que não só vestia a camiseta do lado errado, mas também com as costas na frente. Hoje seria um dia fantástico.

Eu saí do carro, esperei Mikasa pegar suas coisas e então nós andamos para a escola juntos.

- Eren, você se lembrou de fazer a tarefa de física? Eu esqueci de mencionar ontem a noite, mas o Sr. Bossard disse que se você esquecesse outra tarefa ele lhe daria uma detenção.

Me encolhi. Era claro que eu não me lembrara. Eu detestava a aula e, como resultado, eu não entendia uma só palavra do que ele ensinava. Para ser honesto, eu era um aluno na média. Eu conseguia ter notas decentes quando eu realmente tentava persistir e me esforçar nisso, claro. Porém, o Sr. Bossard nunca me incentivou para isso. Por motivos além da minha compreensão, ele _constantemente_ zombava de mim. Ele era condescendente e aproveitava todas as chances para ser cretino. A pior parte era que ele ficava genuinamente excitado para fazê-lo, tanto que tinha mordido a própria língua em várias ocasiões. _Aquele imbecil mordeu a própria língua porque estava animado demais em ser um merda. _A cereja no topo do bolo (embora "cereja" neste ponto fosse desnecessário) era que, além de todo o resto, ele era a pessoa mais arrogante e cheia de si que eu – ou qualquer um dos meus colegas, no caso – havia conhecido. Ele era bom no que fazia, mas se ocupava tanto em ser tão cheio de si mesmo que você mal podia notar. E agora eu tinha dado a ele outra razão para me desgraçar.

- Não, eu não me lembrei. Ótimo. Vá para casa sem mim hoje, tudo bem? Você se importaria em voltar para me pegar quando eu ligar?

Ela suspirou e assentiu, então olhou para os meus olhos com uma expressão que parecia dizer "eu não sei por que eu ainda tento".

Haha, eu também não sei.

Sua aula era a primeira da manhã e durou o que pareceu dias. Como o esperado, ele fez zombarias de mim em frente da turma e me deu detenção de uma hora e meia depois da escola. Com um pequeno e inesperado "vai se foder" vindo de mim, ele mandou que eu viesse até sua sala todos os dias durante a próxima semana para detenção com ele. A percepção de que ainda era apenas segunda-feira me atingiu como um tijolo. Como um maldito e certeiro tijolo. Assim que o sinal tocou, eu saí antes que a maior parte da turma pudesse pensar em se levantar de seus lugares.

Eu gostaria que as minhas aulas tivessem melhorado depois daquilo, mas tudo até o horário do almoço consistiu em fracassar (ou algo do tipo, o que era quase pior porque eu não podia ao menos ir _razoavelmente_ mal em uma prova. O quão meia boca eu podia ser?) nas provas ou ser afogado vivo com trabalhos e lições. Minha mente zumbia com tantos pensamentos diferentes que acabou virando um monte de nada afogado em estresse, e então, dor de cabeça. Me joguei em uma cadeira na frente de Mikasa e suspirei pesadamente enquanto ela tirava seu almoço da bolsa.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Mikasa olhou para mim com a boca cheia de sanduíche e assentiu.

- Ah, o voo qu?

- Ew – Disse eu fazendo um olhar exagerado de repulsa antes de continuar – Você já se sentiu... Cansada? Não exausta ou com sono, mas...

Eu não tinha certeza de como dar nome ao sentimento. Olhei em volta, observando o rosto de todo mundo em nossa mesa e ouvi o mar de conversa.

- Você já se sentiu como se suas emoções estivessem cansadas? Como se alguma coisa no seu coração quisesse criar uma muralha e parar de sentir porque está cansado de sentir tanto?

Ela franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio, então olhou para o nada enquanto pensava.

- Eu não tenho certeza, Eren. Quero dizer, você sabe que eu geralmente mantenho minhas emoções sob controle, mas eu ainda as tenho. É assim que você está se sentindo? Não me parece saudável.

- Não! Nós começamos a matéria sobre emoções em psicologia e alguém mencionou algo do tipo, eu nunca me senti desse jeito, então estava imaginando se você sabia como era. – Menti, forçando um sorriso. – Parece horrível, não? Eu não posso nem imaginar!

Meu peito parecia pesado quando eu a vi assentir e começar a falar algo sobre como estava indo em Educação Física ao mesmo tempo em que comia. Resolvi relacionar tudo com o fato de estar cansado por causa dos meus pesadelos e de ter tido uma manhã estressante.

Segunda-feira era sempre uma merda.

- E então eu a joguei contra a parede sem querer e... Eren? Terra para Eren? – Eu pisquei com força e olhei para ela com uma expressão que provavelmente fez parecer que era a primeira vez que eu a notava – Você tava olhando para o nada? O que tá acontecendo? Você parece distraído. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não? Eu sou oficialmente da família. Alguém fez algo pra você? Porque eu juro, Eren…

Eu assenti e sorri.

- Eu sei! Eu estou bem. Só cansado, para ser sincero… O dia foi longo. O Sr. Bossard me deu detenção junto com uma semana de inferno. Só pensando sobre isso me faz querer dormir por dias só para evitar a cara dele.

Eu sabia que poda contar com ela; nós sempre fomos próximos e ela sabia tudo sobre mim. Meu problema era que eu não sabia o que estava sentindo e não sabia como falar sobre isso. Contar a ela algo assim a teria deixado preocupada e não valia a pena.

- De qualquer forma, como foi que você prendeu a garota? Você sempre foi muito forte quando lhe convém.

Três horas se passaram até eu ter de sentar com o Sr. Bossard depois das aulas. Ele mandou que eu pegasse o lugar em frente à sua mesa, então nos sentamos e fitamos um ao outro. Houve então um longo e constrangedor silêncio antes que ele falasse comigo.

- Você realmente se acha muito bom para isso? Suas notas certamente não concordam com essa suposição.

Senti a raiva crescer e minha pele formigar até que eu retorqui:

- Minhas notas refletem o seu ensino, _senhor._

Ele estreitou os olhos e seus lábios se comprimiram em um rosnado.

- Seu pirralho. Você sabe quantas pessoas na sua turma estão reprovando? – Ele ao menos deu tempo para que eu pudesse dar uma resposta a altura e me enterrar mais um pouco na sepultura que tinha cavado – Duas. A outra pessoa só precisa fazer uma prova que perdeu. Você parece ser o único com tal problema sobre meu ensino. Eu nunca ouvi ninguém reclamar dos meus métodos.

- Você está muito ocupado ostentando a si mesmo para notar que alguém quer reclamar. Eu não sei para quem você tá tentando se mostrar, mas eu imagino que não está funcionando.

Senti meu rosto queimar. Cerrei meus punhos enquanto a raiva corria em minhas veias. Ele abriu a boca para responder e então parou, notei os músculos de seu rosto relaxarem e ele sorrir de canto, fazendo com que minha pele formigasse. Eu senti o pavor tomar conta de mim antes mesmo de ele pronunciar sua próxima sentença:

- Você acaba de ganhar outra semana de detenção, Jaeger.

A próxima hora foi humilhante. Ele sentou na minha frente, em silêncio, usando um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, o que apenas me fez querer socá-lo outra vez. O pensamento de outra semana além do que eu já deveria cumprir era o suficiente para me segurar, mas a fúria não deixou de crescer até que me deixou tonto. Ele nem mesmo pediu licença; o maldito olhou para o relógio, me deu um sorriso zombeteiro e silencioso e então saiu da sala. Incrédulo, observei a porta por onde ele havia saído por alguns instantes antes de finalmente ligar para Mikasa.

- Venha me buscar, por favor – Pedi com um suspiro – Se eu tiver que ficar aqui mais um pouco, não vou responder pelos meus atos.

Não mais que dez minutos depois, ela parou o carro em frente à escola e eu escorreguei para o banco do passageiro. Mikasa abriu a boca para perguntar como havia sido e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, suspirei.

- Não. Não me pergunte. Foi tão ruim quanto você provavelmente imaginou.

Ela assentiu solidária, apertou minha mão, e ficamos em um confortável silêncio durante o resto do caminho até em casa. A paisagem se mantinha desfocada enquanto ela dirigia. Normalmente eu ficava fascinado com isso, mas hoje estava diferente. Um bocejo escapou dos meus lábios e me deu razão para culpar a exaustão.

- Eu vou dormir um pouco, tudo bem? Se você quiser ouvir música, assistir TV ou algo do tipo tente não fazer muito barulho.

Mikasa estudou meu rosto por alguns segundos antes de destrancar o carro. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Algum problema...?

- Não, tudo bem... Tem certeza que você está bem?

- Eu estou bem, só cansado. Só muito, _muito_ cansado. – Me esforcei para sorrir novamente e ela suspirou, mas deixou que eu saísse.

Eu estava na cama antes que pudesse notar e o sono veio como uma bênção.

- Eren...

- Nn.

- E-Eren?

- Ugh...

- Ere-

- Mas que diabos você quer, Mikasa? Eu estou dormindo! – Eu rosnei e me enrolei em mim mesmo em uma tentativa de preservar a confortável temperatura que meu corpo havia produzido entre os lençóis.

Havia sido uma ótima soneca depois de um dia que não podia ser nominado nada menos que uma merda. Quando ela não respondeu, fechei meus olhos de novo, ligeiramente surpreso por ela ter desistido tão facilmente.

É claro que foram apenas alguns momentos depois de eu fechar os olhos que ela falou outra vez. Haviam passado quatro segundos de uma felicidade inconsciente e confortável com os meus olhos fechados antes que ela falasse a sentença que me quebraria.

- Nossos pais sofreram um acidente, Eren. – Sua voz era preocupantemente suave e eu até podia dizer, por causa de seu tom, que ela estava tremendo – Eu acabei de receber a ligação.

Meu peito se apertou e eu senti aquele familiar incomodo de dor na boca do estômago apenas em ouvir suas palavras, mas quando levantei os olhos para encará-la, eu senti fogo no meu coração sendo enviado pelas minhas veias, o que me deixou tonto.

- Eles bateram de frente. – Sua voz vacilou, ela sussurrava naquele momento, tão suave que eu quase me convenci que não havia escutado direito – Eles foram declarados mortos no local.

Eu acho... Não... Eu sei. Eu sei que foi nesse momento em que alguma coisa na minha mente estalou.

* * *

**n/A[tô começando a achar melhor colocar n/T ao invés de autora]**: o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? O que acharam do Eren? Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo vem semana que vem!


	2. Você ao menos sabe?

**n/B(bella):** Oi gente! Como obviamente ninguém falou nada (ainda?), cheguei com o segundo capítulo da fanfic! A partir de agora eu sempre vou responder reviews no fim da página e nesse início eu vou colocar os avisos da autora, tudo bem? Espero que continuem lendo!

**ATENÇÃO**: Tópicos envolvendo depressão e hidrofobia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**_Você ao menos sabe?_

Eu nunca entendi o que as pessoas queriam dizer quando falavam que estavam se sentindo "entorpecidos" em relação a alguma coisa. Eu nunca tive muito problema com isso até recentemente. De fato, na maior parte do tempo, eu amaria me sentir entorpecido já que é melhor do que machucado, certo?

Errado.

Eu queria gritar, queria chorar, queria socar paredes e socar pessoas e _queria chorar_. Eu queria chorar mais do que qualquer coisa, mas não importa o quanto quisesse, eu simplesmente não podia. Eu _podia_ olhar para o rosto deles em fotos pela casa. Eu _podia_ ouvir as mensagens de voz que eles deixaram para mim no passado e eu nunca havia checado. Eu _podia_ ler o que eles haviam escrito e suas assinaturas. Eu _podia_ sentir o cheiro deles nos móveis, em suas roupas e em sua cama. Mas eu _não_ _podia_ chorar. Eu sabia que deveria estar destruído. Qualquer pessoa normal estaria. Qualquer pessoa normal teria soluçado por horas sem fim e então deixariam a casa porque ela lembraria tão intensamente o que eles haviam perdido. Eu não sentia nada.

Mikasa me seguiu até a sala de estar depois que eu finalmente sai da cama. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, lágrimas manchavam suas bochechas. Uma doentil e problemática parte de mim invejou sua habilidade de chorar. Eu não queria confortá-la. Eu queria roubar aquilo dela, eu queria roubar suas lágrimas e sua dor e fazer delas as minhas. Eu não sabia o que diabos estava errado comigo.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e virou para me encarar. Nós fizemos contato visual e ela me observou por um longo tempo com uma expressão que eu não podia descrever.

- Sobre isso... Sinto muito.

- Você sente muito pelo quê? Não foi a sua culpa. Eles eram seus pais também.

- Eu sei, mas não de sangue. É diferente.

A próxima coisa que eu soube foi que as palavras rolaram pela minha língua antes que eu tivesse chance de pensar sobre elas. Eu me senti desconectado da minha mente enquanto ouvia minha própria voz proferir palavras que eu sabia não querer dizer.

- Não se desculpe. Nós não temos tempo para sentar aqui e sentir pena por nós mesmos, você entre todas as pessoas deveria saber disso. Nós precisamos cuidar de tudo. Nós precisamos ligar para nossos parentes, cuidar dos funerais e ver se seus corpos estão pelo menos inteiros para que exista opção de enterro, temos que saber sobre o seguro para lidar com as finanças...

Merda. No momento em que eu consegui parar a mim mesmo, os olhos de Mikasa fitaram o lado oposto e as lágrimas caíam pela sua face. Ela usava uma expressão que eu havia visto apenas algumas vezes desde que seus próprios pais haviam morrido. Ela estava completamente inexpressiva e parecia vazia apesar das lágrimas, mas eu vi dor em seus olhos. Imediatamente me lembrei o que ela havia dito durante o almoço mais cedo naquele dia.

"_Você sabe que eu geralmente mantenho minhas emoções sob controle, mas eu ainda as tenho_."

- Me desculpa, Mikasa... É só muita coisa para se lidar... Eu nem mesmo-

Ela me cortou com uma breve sacudida de cabeça e então me olhou nos olhos com uma intensidade que me fez vacilar. Eu sabia que ela estava lutando contra algo dentro de si, provavelmente tentando descobrir se seria sábio tomar conta de dela mesma ou tomar conta do meu rabo mal agradecido. Ela escolheu a primeira opção e eu não pude culpa-la. Mikasa encarava além de mim, levantou-se e foi para seu quarto sem me olhar outra vez.

Eu fechei meus olhos rangendo os dentes e suspirei pesadamente. Cavando minha própria cova com a minha boca grande outra vez. Aquilo foi o que, a terceira vez só hoje? Agora eu tinha, oficialmente, afastado a única que estava ao meu lado, a única pessoa que me restava. Não apenas meus pais haviam sido tirados de mim, mas eu havia, efetivamente, afastado Mikasa da maneira mais cruel que eu podia ter feito. Se fosse em relação a ela, ela não poderia me impedir de dizer coisas das quais eu me arrependeria.

O pior disso tudo, pensei, era que eu ainda não sentia nada. Era uma forma diferente de nada, no entanto, era diferente do que eu havia sentido na escola. Eu ainda me sentia entorpecido, mas agora eu me sentia como se algo tivesse sido retirado do meu peito. Eu me sentia vazio e era um vazio vasto e esmagador; meu corpo, de repente, era a Fossa das Marianas sem água.

_Você não precisa se sentar aqui e lidar com isso. Você já fez estrago o suficiente. Você não pode se importar. Que bem é você agora, quem você está ajudando nesse momento?_

Eu precisava me sentir vivo. Eu precisava sentir _alguma coisa._ Qualquer coisa. Até mesmo raiva. Até mesmo minha famosa raiva que colocava a minha na reta.

- Mikasa? Eu vou sair, vou voltar logo. Eu estou com o meu celular se você precisar de alguma coisa.

Gritei antes de sair o mais rápido que pude assim que a última palavra saiu da minha boca. Eu não queria ouvir sua resposta, eu não queria ter que ouvir sua voz ou o que ela queria me dizer porque havia uma parte retorcida de mim que estava ofendida por ela não continuar a me confortar quando eram _meus_ pais que haviam morrido.

_É isso mesmo, ninguém. Sabe que você é horrível... Que tipo de pessoa fica com raiva com a própria irmã por estar de luto ao invés de tomar conta de você? Nojento. Tudo o que ela fez foi te proteger e aqui você está, usando suas palavras para fazê-la chorar._

Eu abri a porta do '00 Ford Focus prata que costumava ser do meu pai e liguei o rádio, imediatamente colocando um CD e aumentando o volume até o momento em que senti meu coração acompanhar as batidas da música. Radiohead, Amnesiac. Eu precisava dirigir. Eu não me importava para onde, eu _precisava_ dirigir.

Quando eu estava fora do pequeno bairro suburbano onde morava, tomei uma rua direto para a cidade. Eu queria ir até os bairros da pesada e perder a mim mesmo. Era necessário que isso me mostrasse tudo o que estava errado no mundo e que me deixasse enojado, triste e amedrontado.

_Você ao menos sabe o que significa sentir? Há tantas pessoas passando por coisas piores e aí você está, se desfazendo. Você nem mesmo consegue chorar pelos seus pais. Eles foram seus por dezoito anos e você não pode chorar por eles. Há algo errado com você, Eren._

Começou a chover no mesmo momento em que cheguei à zona oeste da cidade, o bairro da "pesada". Eu observei donos de lojas suspirarem e fecharem as portas. Durante a tempestade, eles perdiam sua única forma de ar puro e condicionado para manter a chuva do lado de fora.

Sem mais Radiohead, coloquei Blood Like Diamonds de Morcheeba's.

Prédios depredados envolviam-se com a multidão, inscrições lascivas, misturavam-se juntos enquanto eu dirigia e a chuva caía sobre o meu carro com força. Então me ocorreu que pessoas viviam dessa forma. Eu nunca havia pensado nisso, mas para algumas pessoas, aqueles prédios eram suas casas. Eles jamais poderiam se sentir a salvo lá, o que significava que não poderiam se sentir a salvo em lugar algum.

_E aqui estamos, com uma casa boa que mamãe e papai comprou e pagou só para você; aqui estamos com um carro bom que ainda está na estrada mesmo tendo dez anos desde que fora comprado. Papai cuidou bem do carro para você. Essas pessoas passam por muita coisa todo dia e essas pessoas conseguem prosseguir com a vida. Eles conseguem lidar com isso. Você não. O que você vai fazer quando a pilha de contas chegar? Você não tem emprego. Vai arrumar um? Como isso vai funcionar com a faculdade? Você vai assistir Mikasa ir pelo mesmo caminho, para a própria destruição? Ela deveria ter um futuro tão brilhante. As notas dela sempre foram melhores que as suas, ela não era a oradora da turma?_

Eu observei enquanto a ponte que levava para fora da cidade se aproximava e, de repente, tive uma insurgente necessidade de parar. Foi a primeira coisa que senti em horas.

Eu precisava sair.

Estacionei o Focus em um ponto na estrada que fosse perpendicular à ponte e saí do carro sem desligar o motor, impulsionado pela mesma força que havia falado por mim e magoado Mikasa. Continuava a chover; meu cabelo estava inteiro molhado e grudado na minha testa da mesma forma que minha camiseta prendia-se ao meu corpo. Havia alguma beleza em como as vigas, enferrujadas em marrom alaranjado, seguravam a ponte e destacavam-se contra as nuvens cinzentas e escuras. Ninguém além e mim era louco o suficiente para andar num aguaceiro, então eu estava sozinho com exceção dos carros atravessando a ponte. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu ouvi as ondas sob a grade sussurrando palavras que eu quase podia entender. Havia algo de bonito nessa ponte neste momento, neste mesmo segundo e eu não sabia o que era.

_Uma coisa a menos para todo mundo se preocupar. Mikasa ficaria melhor apoiando a si mesma ao invés de vocês dois, porque sejamos honestos, você não faria muito para ajuda-la de qualquer forma. Você não estaria partindo o coração de ninguém de qualquer forma; seus colegas na escola não são amigos. Eles esqueceriam sobre você no período de alguns anos, talvez meses. Ah, você ao menos tem colegas na escola? Oh, o Sr. Bossard é seu amigo. Você tem um encontro com ele todos os dias pelas próximas duas semanas, lembra? Hmm? O que você está fazendo parado aí? Aqui está a sua chance._

Era muito bonito para que eu guardasse para mim mesmo. Uma mão trêmula alcançou meu bolso – minha mão? – e puxou meu celular. Antes que eu soubesse, eu havia digitado o número de Mikasa. Uma chamada, duas chamas, três...

- Eren? Você está bem?

Eu estava bem? Os pesadelos e noites de terror que eu havia tido nos últimos meses estavam "bem"? Minhas notas estavam bem, nossas finanças estavam bem, alguma coisa algum dia ficaria bem? Em primeiro lugar: havia alguma coisa bem?

- Eu estou bem, Mikasa. É lindo... Tão lindo... – eu não reconheci a voz alucinada que escapara dos meus lábios, aqueles não eram meus pensamentos. – A ponte é tão bonita e a chuva é tão bonit-

Foi apenas questão de tempo antes das minhas mãos trêmulas e molhadas pela chuva desistissem. Eu observei o celular descansar no ponto de concreto e pisquei. Não valia a pena pegar o celular outra vez, era um grande desperdício de energia para algo tão sem sentido.

Eu subi na lateral da ponte e me deleitei com a liberdade naquilo. Eu não tinha mais barreiras encharcadas contra o meu peito para me manter estável. A água sob mim era tão escura que eu mal podia vê-la; eu apenas ouvia as ondas e a chuva enquanto esta tocava a superfície. Parecia tão perto, tão perto que eu podia tocá-la... Tocá-la. Eu queria tocá-la.

Empurrei um único pé à minha frente e a chuva empurrou minhas costas, como se estivesse pedindo que eu fosse em frente. Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos: ouvi o grito frenético de Mikasa abafado pelo telefone, senti um sorriso formar-se nos meus lábios e a pontada afiada de _algo_ finalmente preenchendo o vazio em meu peito antes que minha visão fosse engolida por uma vasta escuridão.

* * *

**n/B**: Esse é um capítulo bem intenso na minha opinião... E acaba assim, desse jeito meio em aberto... Mas não desistam da leitura! Na semana que vem tem a primeira interação com o Levi!

Bom, vamos ao que interessa!

Recebemos três reviews essa semana:

**Rosangela:** Eu espero que você goste mesmo!

**Sthef:** Todos no aguardo para que a autora não me peça para tirar do ar! HUSIOHSAI Espero mesmo que você goste... Assim, eu conheci a fanfic por alguns quotes em inglês no tumblr também e eu não shippava EreRi, mas depois... Respiro o ship, eles são encantadores!

**Taiana-chan n.n**: Sr. Bossard é Sr. Bostard na verdade, quem nunca teve um professor assim né? HSUAISOHAI Ok, eu vou falar: essa história é um redemoinho de sentimentos... Eu chorei, admito. Mas não foi nada muito berrante, foi mais... Estar emocionada, acho. Como a Amanda (autora) nunca responde minhas mensagens, vamos torcer para que ela não se importe por eu ter tomado liberdade de fazer isso sozinha né? HSUIASOHAIHASIUA A pedidos, coloquei o capítulo um dia mais cedo do que planejava, espero que você goste!

**Um agradecimento especial para a Ari-chan que revisou o capítulo e me apontou as faltas de concordância na minha tradução da madrugada.**

O próximo capítulo sai na terça-feira que vem!


	3. Acordado

**n/B**: Oi gente, nova semana, novo capítulo :B

**AVISOS:** Atenção para a hidrofobia de novo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**_Acordado_

Eu senti um frio acolhedor e pressão no meu peito, o que me deu sensação de estar com a cabeça apertada, então ouvi um burburinho de vozes abafadas vindo de todos os ângulos em volta de mim. Meus pulmões estavam queimando, um fogo que ia até meu esôfago, passava pela minha garganta e chamuscava meu peito até meus olhos lacrimejarem. As vozes ficaram mais altas e frenéticas, a pressão no meu peito sumiu, porém eu sentia uma exaustão esmagadora tomar meu corpo e deixei que eu mesmo me perdesse na escuridão novamente.

Eu ouvi vozes de novo, mas, dessa vez eram diferentes. A acústica era diferente. Ás vezes mais próximas de mim ecoavam levemente e também havia vozes fracas que, imaginei, ecoavam do lado de fora de onde eu me encontrava. Eu também podia ouvir muitos _beeps_ e notei que aumentou quando eu respirei fundo e só soltei o ar quando não aguentava mais. Foi aí que abri meus olhos.

No primeiro momento – quando eu apenas via a cor branca – o primeiro, e estúpido, pensamento que tive foi: _Estou no céu?_, então eu ponderei por alguns instantes e decidi que, caso o céu realmente existisse, aquele com certeza não seria meu destino. Então onde exatamente eu estava?

- Eren? Você está acordado? – A voz de Mikasa me acertou como um tapa na cara e senti uma estranha dor em meu peito.

- Sim – tossi com força fazendo uma careta, minha garganta estava me matando! – Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?

- Ah, meu Deus, Eren! Eu nem posso acreditar que você está bem... – disse ela com uma exclamação sem fôlego e me puxou apertado contra seu peito – Se você fizer alguma coisa assim outra vez... Eu juro, Eren, eu te mato com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Eu não consigo respirar... Mikasa! – Disse eu engasgando e ela enfim me soltou com um sorriso triste – Fazer alguma coisa assim o que? É sério, onde eu estou?

Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto passava os dedos pelos meus cabelos em silêncio que parecia contemplar o que deveria me dizer. Estudei seu rosto notando olheiras que se destacavam pela palidez de sua pele. Parecia que ela não dormia há dias.

- Você está no hospital... Você não se lembra de nada? – Sua mão apertava a minha e me surpreendi com o quão esquelética parecia; ela não estava comendo também.

Se eu me lembrava de alguma coisa? Fechei meus olhos franzi o cenho, tentando pensar na última memória que eu tinha. Frio. Escuro. Água. Chuva? Dirigindo... Por que eu estava dirigindo?

- Mikasa, por que eu estava dirigin...? – Olhei para seus olhos recuando diante da quantidade de dor que eu podia ver. Eu estivera dirigindo por sua causa, por minha causa. Eles estavam mortos. – Ah... Ah, meu Deus.

Mikasa abaixou sua cabeça sem dizer uma palavra e segurou minha mão. A última coisa que eu realmente me lembrava era ter saído do carro, tudo a partir dali era uma mistura de vozes e sensações que eu não podia interpretar. O que eu havia feito para acabar aqui?

Senti medo de perguntar.

- Mi... Mikasa. O que eu fiz? Por favor... Por favor me diga o que você sabe. A última coisa que eu posso me lembrar é de ter saído do carro... Como eu cheguei aqui?

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e deixou escapar um suspirou enquanto acariciava as costas da minha mão com o dedão.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu no meio tempo em que você saiu de casa e me ligou – Eu liguei? – Mas o que eu sei é que você... Você pulou.

Meu coração falhou uma batida antes de acelerar, engoli em seco.

- Alguém o viu e chamou a ambulância e me avisou pelo seu celular. Eu não sei como você sobreviveu, mas você conseguiu. Eu acho que estava chovendo tanto que o nível da água subiu, quando você pulou não sofreu nenhum machucado fatal. Eu não sei se alguém pulou para salvá-lo ou se a correnteza te trouxe até a borda, mas quando eu cheguei lá já estavam te ressuscitando.

Sua voz falhou quando disse a última palavra e ela apertou minha mão. Uma única lágrima solitária rolou pela sua bochecha e meu coração se apertou.

- Você ficou desacordado por três dias... – A próxima coisa que ela disse não saíra diferente de um sussurro – Você tentou se matar.

Minha cabeça girava e mesmo que eu ainda não pudesse lembrar de tudo, sabia que ela estava certa.

Por que havia um ponto no fundo da minha mente que estava desapontado por eu não ter sucedido? Eu estava irritado porque não conseguia ao menos matar a mim mesmo?

- De qualquer forma... Dadas as circunstancias, há algo que eu deveria te contar agora. – Levantei uma sobrancelha com curiosidade – Eles querem que você se interne em um hospital psiquiátrico por um mês. Por causa da morte de mamãe e papai, além da sua... tentativa de suicídio, todos acham que seria melhor.

- Não, espera, é assim que funciona? Não tem algum tipo de... Três-chances-e-você-saiu? E se eu estiver me sentindo melhor agora?

- Você não está, Eren. Você acordou antes disso... Se é que posso chamar aquilo de acordar. Você abriu seus olhos quando a enfermeira estava arrumando o IV no seu braço e perguntou a ela por que você não estava morto. Ela nem mesmo sabia o que te dizer, então contou que haviam te salvado e você desmaiou logo depois de dizer "Merda".

Merda.

- Então... E agora? Eles vão me deixar sair para que eu possa pegar minhas coisas? – Perguntei com mais raiva do que eu esperava – Eu só quero ir para casa.

Ela balançou a cabeça e indicou uma mala no chão ao seu lado.

- Eu já peguei tudo o que você precisa. Eles não aceitam zíperes, nada com cordas, pontas de ferro, nada com que possa de machucar ou sufocar... Pode ter suas roupas, mas só três pares. Eu peguei o que ficaria bem em você.

Aquilo era demais. No período de três dias eu havia perdido 66% da minha família e minha liberdade fora arrancada. Minha garganta ainda estava queimando, minha cabeça boiava e eu estava incrivelmente cansado.

- Ok, Mikasa – disse eu quando finalmente parei de resistir – Mas será que eu posso descansar um pouco? Estou cansado.

Quando ela assentiu e fez menção para se levantar e eu a impedi.

- Não, você poderia ficar comigo? – Implorei – Eu não sei o quanto poderei te ver de agora em diante... Por mais que eu aja como se eu odiasse, vou sentir falta de ter você para cuidar de mim.

Seus olhos encheram-se com lágrimas e logo antes de fechar os olhos, a vi sentar-se de volta e sorrir da maneira que costumava fazer.

- Booooom dia, Eren! – Uma voz muito alegre ecoou sobre a minha face e eu gemi.

Quando abri meus olhos para o teto branco e a luz artificial, me levou alguns segundos para lembrar onde eu estava. Mikasa não estava mais no assento que estivera antes de eu dormir; ao invés disso, havia uma mulher jovem e pequena com cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros.

- Você está pronto para ir? Meu nome é Petra e eu vou trabalhar com você nas próximas semanas! Agora são 8:00 da manhã, hora de você se internar e conhecer o local.

Oito horas?!

Eu não ia sobreviver.

Ela tirou a agulha com soro e todos os outros instrumentos conectados ao meu corpo e me ajudou a sair da cama. Meus joelhos falharam sob o peso do meu corpo e eu imaginei que fazia sentido estar fraco depois de quase morrer e ficar três dias de cama.

- Eu vou te mostrar seu quarto. – Disse Petra passando um braço sob os meus para me ajudar – Você vai ter um colega de quarto durante o período que estiver aqui. Vou deixar que ele te mostre o lugar e te ajude a se familiarizar com tudo. Vai ser bom para você ter alguém com quem conversar assim que chegar, e vai ser bom para ele... Bom, conversar com pessoas.

Eu a olhei sem entender, mas apenas obtive um sorriso em resposta. Depois de algumas voltas, chegamos por fim a uma porta dupla com um pequeno quadro de teclas ao lado. Petra parou à sua frente e digitou uma senha curta antes de abrir a porta e dar espaço para que eu pudesse entrar.

- Agora, Eren, se você for até aquela janela, eu posso te passar tudo.

A janela consistia em dois painéis de vidro que deslizavam para os lados e separavam o local de um pequeno escritório. Petra apareceu no escritório antes mesmo que eu tivesse notado que ela saíra de perto de mim e eu me assustei. Ela abafou um sorriso e se inclinou para o computador.

- Ok. Eu vou precisar que você esvazie seus bolsos e deixe tudo no balcão. Nós vamos guarda-los para você já que não pode levar itens extras para dentro. Enquanto eu guardo tudo, vou te dar roupas que você terá de usar pelas próximas horas antes que possamos checar sua bolsa... Políticas da psiquiatria, nada pessoal. É só uma roupa de hospital.

Assenti e deixei tudo sobre o balcão: uma embalagem de chiclete danificada pela água, alguns pedaços de papel, minha (agora arruinada) carteira e um isqueiro.

- Você fuma? – Perguntou Petra assim que coloquei o isqueiro à sua frente.

Balancei a cabeça.

- Não, só é bom ter um isqueiro. Quero dizer, você nunca sabe quando vai precisar.

Seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco e ela se sentou novamente na cadeira depois de pegar todos os meus pertences e coloca-los em uma sacola de plástico.

- Tudo bem, mas de qualquer forma, só para você saber, não é permitido fumar na psiquiatria. Nós temos substitutos, mas por motivos óbvios, cigarros são proibidos.

Quando assenti, sua disposição animada retornara e ela me passou um uniforme hospitalar azul e branco e apontou para um quarto no corredor.

- Vai se trocar e quando você voltar, vou te mostrar seu quarto.

A porta era pesada e me tomou mais esforço do que eu esperava para que pudesse abri-la. O quarto era pequeno e tinha apenas um banco de madeira junto à parede e um espelho fixado em um painel de acrílico. Tive que me virar de costas para o meu reflexo quando me vi sem roupa. Eu estava horrível. As olheiras sob meus olhos ganhavam das de Mikasa e havia pequenas feridas pela minha pele. Meus ossos do peito se destacavam mais também.

Coloquei a roupa e saí o mais rápido que pude.

Depois de entregar a mochila para Petra, ela voltou a se postar ao meu lado e me levou por um corredor com cinco portas de cada lado. Nós paramos no segundo andar à direita e seus olhos se fixaram nos meus.

- Ele faz isso com todo mundo, não é pessoal. É só como ele é, mas ele não é uma má pessoa... Tente se aproximar dele, tudo bem? Vocês vão ficar juntos por um tempo.

Tensão.

Pela primeira vez me senti nervoso. Era a segunda coisa que Petra falava sobre esse cara que me deixava preocupado. De novo, olhei para ela com curiosidade e, novamente, ela fingiu não notar.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de protestar, ela bateu na porta.

- Levi, esse é o seu novo colega de quarto, Eren! Mostre tudo a ele e explique como funciona!

Quando a porta se abriu, ela me empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de mim.

- Ãh... Olá?

* * *

**n/B:** No próximo capítulo interação com todo mundo... Eu sei que eu disse que ia rolar uma conversa com o Levi aqui, mas foi só isso, perdão... Na próxima a coisa começa a tomar rudo direitinho!

Em resposta aos reviews:

**Rosangela:** Essa fanfic acaba com o meu psicológico, no bom sentido

**Taiana-chan n.n:** Terça-feira que vem vamos ter mais sobre o Ravioli heichou *-*, eu queria postar tudo de uma vez, mas juro que me seguro o máximo pra não soltar tudo de uma vez... Continue lendo que eu prometo que não decepciona!

É isso aí pessoal... Eu realmente odeio mendigar reviews, mas eu gostaria de pedi-los mesmo assim! É legal saber se vocês estão gostando da tradução e se vale a pena continuar... Também facilita pros meus ânimos para traduzir :3

**Não deixem de ler a nossa tradução de 7 Minutos no Paraíso (Eren x Rivaille).**


	4. Primeiras Impressões

**n/B**: O Eren ~finalmente~ encontra o Levi, há! Vocês vão curtir o capítulo, acho, foi muito divertido traduzir

**Atenção**: Hidrofobia, de novo.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin e as personagens pertencem ao Isayama-sensei e What it Means to Feel é inteiro de autoria da Opulence/Amanda.

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**_Primeiras Impressões_

O olhar que ele me lançou no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram poderia ter derrubado um exército inteiro. Para o meu desagrado, me apavorou tanto que não consegui desviar. O homem parado à minha frente era baixo, mas em comparação à intensidade com que seus olhos me encaravam era como se eu fosse uma formiga. Seu cabelo era preto, repartido ao meio e a metade de baixo raspada, o que destacava sua pele pálida. Sua camiseta era da mesma cor dos cabelos, preta, sem gola e mangas compridas, a peça agarrava-se ao seu corpo magro. Suas calças de moletom, que também eram pretas, estavam um pouco – muito – baixas em seu quadril porque não tinha uma corda com que pudesse amarrá-las justas em seu corpo. Notei que havia um pequeno pedaço de pele à mostra e, quando caiu a ficha que eu estivera encarando, voltei a olhar seus olhos de maneira relutante.

Permanecemos em silêncio por muito tempo, seu olhar estreito e afiado enquanto o meu era assustado e cheio de mágoa.

- E-eu sou seu novo colega de quarto... Eren. – Balbuciei finalmente preenchendo o silêncio.

Ele continuou a me encarar em silêncio e, quando abri a boca para repetir, um suspirou escapou de seus lábios.

- Você é um idiota. Não reparou que Petra já disse isso? Eu não imaginei que você fosse a maldita faxineira.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e cerrei os pulsos, indignado.

- Bom, me perdoe- - Ele me lançou outro olhar que fez com que eu calasse de imediato – Ah, quero dizer... Você pode me mostrar o local? Eu literalmente acabei de chegar e não tenho ideia de nada.

- Eu imaginaria que você iria preferir sair do quarto quando terminasse de se borrar, Eren.

Senti minha face queimar outra vez, mas nem mesmo tentei contê-lo. De repente, tudo que Petra havia dito fez perfeito sentido, mas honestamente... Ele não é uma má pessoa? Boas pessoas, na minha experiência, cumprimentam as outras com algo diferente de 'Você é um idiota'. Levi era um graduado em ser um filho da puta e francamente, ele parecia se divertir com esse fato. Sem dizer nada a ele, sentei na cama que me parecia a mais limpa, imaginando que seria a minha.

Só que não era.

- Ei, moleque, tira sua bunda imunda da minha cama – rosnou ele e eu podia jurar que a essência do Satã havia sido absorvida por sua voz.

Me levantei tão rápido quanto havia me sentado e tropecei na outra cama, mordendo a boca no meio do processo.

- Você é uma confusão... Por que é mesmo que está aqui?

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu senti gosto de sangue.

Fantástico.

- Isso é algo normal para se perguntar a alguém que acabou de se internar?

- Você vai responder?

Suspirei pesadamente e caí de costas na cama.

- Eu pulei de uma ponte há alguns dias. É o tipo de resposta que você queria?

Eu o espiei esperando alguma forma de surpresa ou nojo estampado em seu rosto. Pelo contrário, fui presenteado com a expressão mais desinteressada que já havia visto. Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros antes que se largasse na cama. Nós dois observamos o teto em silêncio; eu sabia que não tentaria iniciar uma conversa outra vez.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, quem quebrou o silêncio foi ele.

- A psiquiatria acorda às 7:30 todas as manhãs. Os remédios são distribuídos três vezes ao dia: às 9 da manhã, 4 da tarde e 8 da noite. Os remédios da tarde são distribuídos após o almoço. O café da manhã é servido às 8 todos os dias. A sessão em grupo é as 9:30 e você vai saber mais sobre ela quando chegarmos lá. É obrigatória. Eles checam seus pensamentos por dia. O jantar é às 5 da tarde. Você vai ter sessão pessoal de terapia em algum momento do dia, e merdas como recreação para nós também é nesse período. As luzes são apagadas as 11 todas as noites. Já vou avisando que dormir não é comigo, aprenda a lidar com isso.

Senti que ele estava me fitando e fechei os olhos em uma falha tentativa de ignorar.

- Tem muito sobre esse lugar que eu não posso explicar. Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho. Vai levar algum tempo para que você se acostume; a maioria dos novatos leva uma semana para se situarem com tudo. Quando eu puder dar uma volta sem que você fique encarando todo mundo, te apresento para todos.

Quando eu finalmente olhei para ele, seus olhos voltaram para o teto.

- Obrigado – murmurei e, quando não houve resposta, continuei: Você não me disse por que está aqui.

- E não planejo contar.

E com aquilo finalizamos a conversa.

Petra voltou dentro de uma hora com as minhas roupas e eu não pude ficar mais satisfeito com sua pontualidade. Levi não havia dito mais nada depois de entreter minha curiosidade e o tempo que passamos observando o teto branco havia sido preenchido com uma bizarra tensão. Eu devia estar com uma enorme carranca estampada no rosto porque ela me olhou com simpatia e pousou a mão no meu ombro.

- Não desista – disse e então saiu do quarto deixando as roupas comigo.

Eu observei o lugar onde ela havia sumido com incredulidade, olhei de relance para Levi e encolhi os ombros. Quando tirei meu uniforme hospitalar, podia sentir os olhos dele sobre mim. No entanto, dessa vez, não pude ignorá-lo.

- Levi, você tem algum motivo para ficar me encarando ou você apenas quer me deixar desconfortável?

- Bom, para ser honesto, eu adoraria que você se virasse para se trocar porque você é magro demais e também não é muito bem dotado.

Boquiaberto, procurei palavras para dizer a ele. A única coisa que podia fazer seria me virar e continuar a me trocar, então foi o que fiz. Com rapidez e consciência. No momento em que terminei de abaixar minha camiseta sobre minha barriga, ouvi Levi se levantar.

- Vamos lá, garoto, vou te mostrar a psiquiatria.

Uma mão forte e ossuda segurou meu ombro com um pouco de firmeza e me guiou – não, me empurrou – para fora do quarto.

- Aqui, obviamente, é o dormitório. Lembre-se de qual é o seu quarto. Eu não quero ter que revistar o andar à sua procura porque você é incompetente demais para achar seu caminho de volta. – Bufei irritadiço, ele ignorou e continuou a me empurrar pelo corredor – Aqui é a área de lazer e eu a uso vagamente. Todo mundo geralmente passa o tempo livre aqui porque... Bom, não é como se tivéssemos algo melhor para fazer.

Era uma sala larga e bem aberta. Havia algumas mesas armadas com quatro ou cinco cadeiras cada uma, a televisão embutida na parede e havia várias pilhas de cartas em vários pontos do local. Depois de observar a sala, notei a presença de pessoas.

- Preste atenção, moleque. Você vai precisar se acostumar com esses rostos. Eu posso te prometer que não vou querer aguentar você durante todo o tempo em que você está aqui, então espero que você faça amigos logo. Ei, Jean, Marco, venham aqui. – Levi acenou e um homem veio ao nosso encontro, empurrando outro cara em uma cadeira de rodas.

O cara na cadeira de horas tinha uma expressão gentil cheia de sardas e cabelo preto, mas a primeira coisa que pude notar sobre ele era que lhe faltavam o braço e a perna direita. O que estava empurrando a cadeira era alto e me encarava de um jeito engraçado.

- Olha só o que temos aqui... Eren Jaeger. – Eu conhecia aquela voz. – Lembra de mim, Jaeger? Provavelmente não. Você sempre foi avoado.

Estudei seu rosto por alguns instantes lembrando os nomes que Levi havia dito. Quando caiu a ficha, engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

- Jean? – Seu sorriso presunçoso confirmou minha suspeita. Por que eu tinha que encontra-lo logo aqui? – Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, não sei, ouvi dizer que a comida aqui é maravilhosa, então decidi provar. – Sua voz era densa com sarcasmo, senti a raiva brotar em meu peito – Você é tão idiota, Jaeger, sinceramente... Sempre senti pena de Mikasa por ter que lidar com você... Falando nisso, como está sua irmã? Seria mentira dizer que não sinto saudades dela.

- Não é da sua conta – Minha visão estava embaçada pela raiva, mas antes que pudesse notar que estava tentando fechar a distância entre nós, um braço pequeno, porém forte, me barrou para que não fosse mais à frente.

Eu esperava que Levi curtisse os insultos de Jean, mas seu olhar ainda era desinteressado – talvez um pouco frio – quando o encarei.

O rapaz na cadeira de rodas, Marco, finalmente abriu a boca:

- Eren, sinto muito por Jean. Vocês parecem se conhecer, então você provavelmente sabe que ele nem sempre pensa antes de falar. Ele não quer seu mal, prometo. Meu nome é Marco! Espero que você aproveite sua temporada aqui o máximo que puder. Eu diria que é legal ver gente nova, mas nessa situação, eu sei que não é.

Seu sorriso era largo e contagiante o suficiente que nem mesmo Jean podia evitar dar um sorriso tímido.

- Tudo bem, obrigado. Vocês podem voltar para o que quer que estivessem fazendo. – Levi me tirou de lá antes que eu tivesse chance de falar qualquer coisa e me empurrou para outra sala, maior que a primeira. – Estou estarrecido que você finalmente arrumou alguns amigos. É bem raro que alguém chegue aqui quando já há alguém que conheçam...

Ele me fitou pelo canto dos olhos.

- Por falar nisso, eles têm um lance. Eles não sabem que todo mundo sabe, mas Jean não é necessariamente discreto em nada. Não chegue muito perto do Marco a não ser que queira apanhar.

Engasguei e olhei para Levi desacreditado.

- Ele é gay? Desde quando? Eu não sabia disso. Ele costumava ter uma paixão pela minha irmã, era insuportável. Não podia aguentar o quão cheio de si ele era. Quando ele começou a jogar pro outro time?

Levi revirou os olhos.

- Você pergunta como se eu prestasse atenção nele. Tudo o que sei é que eles dividem o quarto próximo do nosso e ambos não são muito silenciosos. Eu não sei como ainda não receberam advertência por violarem a política de "sem interação física".

Aquilo era irônico, levando em consideração que os dedos de Levi iriam deixar marcas nos meus ombros.

- Chega de perguntar e mantenha o foco em se acostumar com esse lugar.

- O que houve com o Marco?

Ele parou de andar e me encarou por meio minuto e apertou mais o meu ombro.

- Você não é um bom ouvinte, é? Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a sua cabeça? Eu vou te avisar só uma vez: essa não é uma pergunta que você deve fazer a alguém. Se você realmente quer perguntar, faça em particular. As enfermeiras não gostam disso.

- Mas você não me perguntou...? – O modo como seus olhos se estreitaram cortaram minhas palavras e eu assenti – Tudo bem.

- Aqui é o refeitório, eu te disse os horários agora há pouco. A comida é uma merda, mas serve para o gasto. Mesmo que você não esteja com fome, coma algo em todas as refeições. A última coisa que precisamos é que te marquem com transtorno alimentar. – Ele virou em um corredor e voltou pela área de lazer, suas mãos ainda apertavam meu ombro – A sessão em grupo, sala de terapia recreativa e salas normais de terapia são ligadas a essa. Eu vou te mostrar quando tivermos que ir lá. Você não vai participar de nenhuma delas hoje porque é o dia que você se internou e você tem que começar devagar de qualquer jeito. Finalmente, - ele apontou para uma pequena entrada do lado oposto do quarto – lá é o "escritório principal". Você vai pegar os remédios lá e se houver mais alguma coisa que você precisa, sempre há uma enfermeira por lá. Perguntas?

Balancei a cabeça em negação.

- Ótimo, vou voltar para o quarto.

- Posso voltar também?

- Eu não sou sua mãe, garoto. Você pode fazer o que você quiser.

- Ok, então...

Ele voltou para o quarto e eu mordi meu lábio inferior pelo caminho inteiro, tentando entender como verbalizar minha próxima pergunta sem que ele me desse outro olhar tóxico.

- Você deveria me contar mais sobre si mesmo... Quero dizer, tudo o que sei até agora é que seu nome é Levi.

- Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber. Além do mais, é tudo o que sei sobre você também.

- Certo, então... Eu tenho 18 anos, uma irmã adotada chamada Mikasa e eu vou... Quero dizer, eu ia ao colégio Shingashina. – Ele continuava com a mesma feição desinteressada.

- E...?

- Será que eu não posso ter, sei lá, só uma informação?

- Não.

Nós mergulhamos em um novo silêncio que durou pelo resto do dia. Mesmo durante as refeições, quando sentei ao seu lado porque não tinha outro lugar para ir e ainda havia muita gente desconhecida, ele ficou quieto. Eu não sou bom em lidar com pessoas feito ele, eu sou tão barulhento por natureza, acostumado a falar por impulso. Levi permanecia com a expressão estoica e sua personalidade me fazia repensar toda vez que eu abria a boca para falar qualquer coisa. Me senti morbidamente curioso em relação a ele por diversas razões, a maior delas era que ele se recusava a me contar qualquer coisa sobre si mesmo.

Ele também era a única pessoa que eu realmente me preocupava em responder, e aquilo era desconcertante. O Sr. Bossard havia sido meu professor e tinha tido autoridade dez vezes maior sobre mim que Levi. Ainda assim era tão óbvio que eu não tinha problema em ser sarcástico com ele. No entanto, um único olhar de Levi poderia me paralisar.

Comecei a imaginar se o que Petra esperava de mim era possível.

As 23 horas chegaram rápido. Foi só nesse momento, quando nos confinamos em nossos quartos que a realidade da situação finalmente me pegou. As luzes se apagaram e eu me deitei no escuro, forçado a encarar meus próprios pensamentos.

Como cheguei a esse ponto? Eu estava deitado em um quarto e havia um estranho que provavelmente intimidava a todos que trabalhavam por ali com o seu péssimo temperamento. Eu não sabia nada sobre ele e ainda assim ele era o mais próximo de amigo que eu tinha. Eu sabia que teria de reviver os últimos três dias várias e várias vezes no próximo mês enquanto os terapeutas e conselheiros tentavam me "consertar". Eu precisava ser consertado. Eu era como um brinquedo quebrado.

Fiquei imaginando se Mikasa estava bem. Sua única família estava em um hospital que ficava no mínimo meia hora de distância porque ele teve que pular de uma ponte após a morte dos próprios pais. Ela não tinha ninguém e a culpa era minha. Eu provavelmente era o pior irmão do mundo. E se _ela_ desabasse? E se ela desistisse sob a pressão de tudo, da mesma forma que eu? Ela não teria nem mesmo a mim por perto para confortá-la.

Eu vi o rosto de Mikasa debaixo da água; seus olhos cheios de dor e suas mãos frágeis procuravam por um Eren que não estava lá.

- Eren.

Eu não podia alcança-la independente do quanto tentasse, mesmo quando eu estendi meu braço e senti meu ombro sair do lugar, ela ainda estava fora de alcance.

- Eren!

As lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Era minha culpa. Eu não podia lidar com os meus problemas e em troca, havia criado mais para os outros. A Mikasa estava afundando e eu não podia salvá-la, era a minha culpa e eu não podia desfazer minhas ações. Eles a encontrariam? Ela terminaria aqui, em um lugar desconhecido onde só te conhecem pelo que você fez para chegar aqui? Ela era muito melhor que isso. Eu sabia que ela sempre cuidara de mim, mas aqui, olhando-a afundar, me ocorreu o quão sortudo eu era por tê-la. Eu a afastei tantas vezes por causa do meu orgulho, porque eu podia tomar conta de mim mesmo. Eu precisava dela, que diabos eu estava pensando?

- Ei, Eren! Hey. Acorda. Tudo bem, tá tudo bem. Acorda.

Meus olhos se abriram e a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de Levi inclinado sobre mim, distante apenas por poucos centímetros do meu. Ele se afastou quando me sentei.

- Você estava sonhando, Jaeger. Está tudo bem? Você estava gritando.

- Uh, sim... sim. Foi só um pesadelo. Eu nem tinha notado que havia dormido... Eu te acordei?

- Não, eu já estava acordado. Eu te disse mais cedo, dormir não é comigo. Você só dormiu por uma hora ou duas.

Eu respirei fundo um pouco trêmulo e descansei a cabeça em minhas mãos. Minhas bochechas ainda estavam molhadas com lágrimas e eu só podia imaginar o quão vermelho meus olhos deviam estar. Quando os sequei em minha camiseta, Levi se sentou em minha cama, apoiando as costas na parede, com as pernas cruzadas à sua frente.

- Eu tenho 26 anos. Estou aqui há algum tempo, não consigo me lembrar exatamente o quanto. Eu não tenho TOC, mas eu juro, se você for bagunceiro Jaeger, nós vamos ter um problema sério.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e estudei seu rosto de perfil. Estava escuro então eu não podia ver suas feições, onde ele estava olhando ou se sua expressão estava contorcida com nojo de ter que falar comigo.

- Essa foi a sua informação. Eu ainda acrescentei mais duas pelas boas maneiras.

- Levi... Obrigado. Você realmente não precisava...

- Não estrague tudo, moleque. Aceite antes que eu me arrependa, e não espere nada mais.

Ele era tão estranho. Não, estranho não era a palavra certa. Ele era reservado e enigmático. A única coisa que saber um pouco mais sobre ele havia me feito era querer saber _ainda mais_ sobre ele. Encostei-me novamente na parede, abracei meus joelhos e apoiei minha testa no topo. Não evitei sorrir.

- Tudo bem... Obrigado, eu precisava disso.

Ficamos daquela forma por mais ou menos uma hora, sentados em um silêncio menos desconfortável do que havia sido das outras vezes durante o dia, só respirando e olhando para o escuro e... estando vivos.

* * *

**n/B**: O que acharam do Levi? Apaixonante? Zoeiro demais? HAHAHAHA, eu adoro o Levi que a Opulence fez, acho que pega bem a essência da personagem, principalmente o jeito sujo d'ele falar.

Em resposta aos reviews dessa semana (que foram mais do que das outras, fiquei contente!):

**Guest**: OBRIGADA PELO ELOGIO, CHORANDO você aguenta sim, os próximos capítulos FINALMENTE começam a envolver mais o shipper, a ficar bem mais rawr, prometo!

**Rosangela**: Obrigada, eu adoro traduzir essa fic, mas admito que já li os mesmos capítulos umas boas dez vezes, haha... Ruim mesmo é que vem sendo uma dificuldade e tanto para conseguir entrar em contato com a autora :(

**Carol**: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Continua lendo sim, você vai gostar, prometo. Eu me apaixonei tanto que to me jogando numa tradução de 22 capítulos sendo universitária sos!

**Carol²**: Aqui está seu próximo capítulo e as falas do nosso heichou gostosão hohoho, espero que você tenha gostado e que goste mais ainda do que está por vir!

Novamente: enviem reviews com críticas, elogios, me falem sobre a tradução, sobre a fanfic e tudo o mais! Estou no aguardo para saber a opinião de vocês, mata ne!

**Agradecimentos especiais á Ari-chan que revisou a concordância e ortografia de todos os capítulos até agora**


	5. Nunca Mais

**n/B**: Oi gente, terça-feira e capítulo novo como prometido!

**ATENÇÃO**: Hidrofobia, tentativa de suicídio, transtorno alimentar, depressão.

**Diclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin pertence ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei e What it Means to Feel é da Opulence (informações no profile), eu só fiz a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**_Nunca Mais_

Exatamente como eu havia previsto, Levi voltou à sua frieza na manhã seguinte, totalmente intocável assim que acordamos. Parte de mim queria desesperadamente dizer algo sobre o que havia acontecido e usar o fato como o início de uma conversa, mas a parte de mim que ainda raciocinava sabia que minhas tentativas não seriam recebidas de braços abertos. Ele se levantou e se trocou silenciosamente e eu o observei sem conseguir evitar.

Ele era baixo em todos os sentidos; ele não podia ter mais que 1,60 de altura e era um tanto magro. Não de uma maneira doente; na verdade tinha muito mais músculos do que eu esperava – o que explicava porque havia me empurrado com tanta facilidade ontem e como havia me impedido de pular em Jean com apenas um braço. Só uma coisa se destacava aos meus olhos enquanto eu o observava tirar a camiseta: sua pele pálida estava cheia de cicatrizes. Algumas finas, algumas mais profundas, algumas longas e havia outras que eram, sem sombra de dúvidas, marcas de queimadura com cigarros.

- Ei, moleque, se você continuar encarando eu vou ter que começar a cobrar. Se troque logo para a gente não se atrasar.

Quando senti que estava corando, desviei o olhar rapidamente. Por que eu estava corando? Por que eu estava tão fascinado por suas cicatrizes? De onde vinham aquelas cicatrizes?

Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios e eu me troquei com rapidez, esperançoso que isso me faria tirar a mente de toda aquela curiosidade mórbida.

- Como é o café da manhã?

- Uma merda.

Virei para encará-lo e franzi o cenho.

- Sério, eu estou faminto.

- O que você queria? Quero dizer, a maior parte da comida é bem auto explicativa e há coisas diferentes para beber. Tem café, mas eu pessoalmente prefiro chá. – Assenti e ele logo acrescentou:

- Não coma os ovos. Por mais que eu adoraria ver sua cara quando desse a primeira garfada, eu realmente não desejaria isso a ninguém.

Eu o segui até o refeitório e me sentei ao seu lado. O silêncio estava se tornando fácil de lidar embora eu ainda ansiasse por uma conversa normal mais do que qualquer coisa. Assim que dei uma colherada no meu Fruity Pebbles, uma mão bateu em minhas costas e eu engoli metade do conteúdo em minha boca enquanto o leite saía pelo meu nariz.

Jean sentou-se ao meu lado com o seu sorriso presunçoso estampado no rosto e, porque minha garganta estava queimando, tudo o que pude fazer foi lançar-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- Isso foi nojento, Eren. Você acha que vai conseguir comer ao invés de exalar a comida da próxima vez? – Zombou Levi, ao que Jean seguiu com uma risada que me fez querer soca-lo.

- Eu teria feito exatamente isso se esse idiota não tivesse vindo aqui. Não sei nem se vou conseguir comer o-

- Você não vai comer o resto? – Uma voz baixa e feminina soou atrás de mim fazendo com que me assustasse – Posso ficar com isso? Não vou dizer a ninguém, eu juro.

A garota contornou a mesa para se sentar à minha frente e encarou meu café da manhã com um olhar faminto um tanto bárbaro.

- Ah... Ok? Divirta-se.

- Não, Sasha, para de mendigar com o garoto novo. Ele não sabe de nada. – Levi encontrou os meus olhos e moveu os lábios formando a palavra 'depois', imaginei que ele fosse me explicar a situação mais tarde.

Assenti e olhei de volta para Sasha.

- Ei Sasha. Meu nome é Eren. Eu sou o colega de quarto do Levi, me internei ontem.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Colega de quarto do Levi? Quer dizer, você sobreviveu?!

Levi levantou a atenção de seu cereal com outro de seus clássicos olhares mortíferos e Sasha afundou em seu assento.

- Quero dizer, muito prazer Eren. Você vai se acostumar bem rápido.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso e assenti.

- Espero que sim... Bom, eu não estou mais com tanta fome. Quando nós podemos voltar para o quarto?

- Não podemos – se intrometeu Jean – Depois do café temos sessão em grupo, dura uma hora.

Olhei para ele com um sorriso sarcástico como agradecimento.

Peguei o cardápio contendo o menu do almoço, jantar e café da manhã do outro dia e o estudei, depois brinquei com o meu cereal na tigela até uma das enfermeiras aparecer pelo pequeno corredor entre o refeitório e a área de lazer.

- O café acabou pessoal; agora é hora da sessão em grupo! Não se esqueçam de colocar o lixo e as bandejas em cima dos carrinhos de refeição e entrem em fila enquanto andam.

Só para ver que tipo de reação eu receberia, levantei-me e coloquei a minha bandeja junto com a de Levi nos carrinhos; infelizmente, assim que eu me virara, pude ver que Levi já estava saindo do refeitório e eu tive que correr para alcança-lo. Notei um pouco desapontado que ele havia falado sério quando disse que não era para esperar nada mais que as informações da noite passada.

Nos sentamos em um largo círculo em uma sala vazia ligada à área de lazer. Eu estava entre Levi e um garoto pequeno e loiro que tinha atenção para si mesmo. Olhando em volta, reconheci alguns rostos – inclusive os de Sasha, Jean e Marco; mas a maioria consistia em pessoas que Levi não havia me apresentado ou que eu mesmo não havia prestado atenção.

Uma mulher alta de pele cor oliva, óculos de proteção e cabelos escuros sentou-se. Depois de observar rapidamente nossos rostos, ela abriu um sorriso largo.

- Bom dia pessoal! Vejo um rosto novo, então nós precisamos nos apresentar para que possamos nos conhecer melhor. Vamos acompanhar o circulo; digam seus nomes e algo sobre si mesmo. Eu vou começar! – Era incrível o modo como ela ansiava em falar conosco. Seu sorriso não havia falhado desde o momento em que entrara na sala – Meu nome é Hanji, eu sou uma das conselheiras aqui. Eu amo estar aqui e trabalhar com vocês; não há nada que eu queira fazer mais que isso!

Enquanto as pessoas pelo circulo começaram a se apresentar, eu observei Levi pelo canto dos olhos. Aquilo seria interessante. A única razão pela qual ele havia me dito algo sobre si mesmo havia sido porque eu tinha sido um horror a noite passada. Se eu tivesse dormido o tempo todo, a única coisa que eu saberia sobre ele ainda seria seu nome e eu tenho certeza de que continuaria assim o máximo possível. Eu duvidava que alguém ali sabia muita coisa sobre ele a não ser que tivesse olhado diretamente em seus arquivos.

Levi encontrou meu olhar pelo canto dos olhos e eu imediatamente encarei o grupo de novo.

A próxima era Sasha.

- Meu nome é Sasha e eu costumava caçar com o meu pai o tempo todo. Era o que mais gostávamos de fazer juntos.

- Eu sou Jean e antes de chegar aqui, eu costumava ser o 6º no ranking da minha turma. – murmurou Jean após revirar os olhos

Típico dele se aparecer pelos próprios feitos.

- Meu nome é Marco e eu já ouvi dizerem que eu seria um bom conselheiro. Eu acho que seria legal, eu realmente gosto de trabalhar com pessoas. – Ele deu à Hanji um sorriso brilhoso, o qual ela retornou sem pensar duas vezes.

O garoto loiro ao meu lado levantou a cabeça.

- Meu nome é Armin e eu sempre quis ver o oceano. – Sua resposta havia saído quase como um sussurro e eu notei que suas mãos tremiam... Eu teria que perguntar ao Levi alguma coisa sobre ele depois.

- Meu nome é Eren e eu tenho uma irmã adotiva chamada Mikasa. Eu a conheço desde que éramos bebês e somos amigos antes mesmo de ela ser parte da minha família... Minha irmã é, literalmente, minha melhor amiga. – A coisa mais interessante sobre mim era _minha irmã_. Eu teria que lembrar de dizer isso à ela.

Era a vez de Levi.

- Meu nome é Levi e eu não suporto sujeira.

Sem pensar, suspirei pesadamente em decepção. Ele virou a cabeça para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim?

Abri a boca buscando uma forma de responder, mas, por sorte, Hanji interviu antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa:

- Excelente! Agora vamos começar... O tópico de hoje é 'metas'. Alguém gostaria de ir primeiro? Quais são suas metas? Para hoje, para o próximo mês, o próximo ano ou até mesmo em longo prazo? Alguém?

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de Marco começar.

- Bom, antes do final do ano eu gostaria de ver se posso conseguir próteses para poder andar outra vez.

Eu podia ouvir um tom de esperança em sua voz e em um movimento rápido, vi Jean apertar sua mão com um pequeno sorriso.

- Esse mês eu gostaria de ver meu pai, ou talvez meu amigo Connie. Minha meta é fazer com que eles venham e vejam o quão bem eu tenho estado. – Disse Sasha.

- Quando eu sair daqui, eu quero voltar à escola e me esforçar para subir até o top 10 da minha sala de novo, talvez estar em 4º ou 3º dessa vez. – Jean sempre fora competitivo, então sua resposta não me surpreendeu.

Na verdade, o que me surpreendeu havia sido o fato de Armin ter sido o próximo a falar.

- Uma meta que quero realizar em longo prazo é viajar pelo mundo. Eu só saí do estado uma vez, mas ainda há tanta coisa que eu quero ver. – Ele ainda era tímido, mas havia uma determinação em sua voz que automaticamente fez com que se sentasse um pouco mais ereto em sua cadeira e dava-lhe mais presença.

Decidi ser o próximo.

- Isso é só uma meta para hoje, mas eu quero conseguir seguir o cronograma todo sem problemas e quero me lembrar disso amanhã, assim não vou precisar depender de ninguém para mostrar o local.

Hanji assentiu com entusiasmo.

- Isso é ótimo! Você vai conseguir rápido, Eren. Você vai se acostumar com o lugar, eu prometo. Levi, você foi o único que não disse nada. Qual é uma das duas metas?

Encarei seu rosto. Como esperado, ele respondeu sem sua expressão mudar ao menos um pouco.

- Eu realmente gostaria de dormir essa noite.

Hanji aceitou sua resposta e começou a falar sobre a importância de ter metas e objetivos durante os dias das nossas vidas e como eles nos ajudariam a nos recuperar e ficarmos saudáveis quando saíssemos. Eu continuei a observar o perfil de Levi até que ele virou a cabeça para olhar em meus olhos sem dizer nem mesmo uma palavra. Não pude descobrir se sua resposta sobre a falta de sono tinha alguma coisa a ver com a minha interrupção na noite passada ou com seus demônios pessoais.

A sessão em grupo acabou mais rápido do que eu imaginei que acabaria, mas foi só quando fomos liberados que notei que estava tão preso em meus pensamentos que não havia escutado nenhuma das discussões que Hanji levantara depois da resposta de Levi.

O resto do dia foi pacífico; na verdade, foi um tédio. O que Levi havia dito no primeiro dia se mostrava ser verdade: não havia nada para se fazer além do cronograma preparado para nós. Entre verificações vitais, distribuição de medicação e terapia de recreação, eu acabei em um de dois lugares: sentando na sala de lazer com Marco, Jean, Armin e Sasha; ou no meu quarto com Levi ou sozinho. Levi tinha um habito de sair do quarto e aparentemente sumir por completo. Ele raramente ia à sala de lazer, então quando não estava no nosso quarto, eu realmente não tinha a menor ideia de onde ele podia estar. Não que eu pensasse que ele fosse me dizer e eu não tinha o direito de perguntar – apesar do quão curioso eu estava; nós não éramos amigos.

Os próximos dias se passaram com o mesmo cronograma seguido à risca. Acordar, café da manhã, sessão em grupo, tempo livre, terapia particular, almoço, tempo livre, terapia de recreação, verificações vitais, distribuição de medicação, e a lista se repetia. Todo dia era a mesma coisa até sábado, quatro dias após eu me internar.

A sessão em grupo começou do mesmo jeito de sempre, com Hanji nos recebendo com um pouco de conversa fiada para que nos acostumássemos uns aos outros e ao ambiente antes de lançar seu tópico diário. Hoje era algo seguindo nossa discussão sobre 'metas', nós falamos na mesma ordem que havíamos falado no outro dia. Marco explicou que ele queria fazer pesquisa enquanto ainda estava internado na psiquiatria, assim ele poderia colocar as próteses assim que saísse. Sasha havia conversado com o pai e ele viria na próxima semana para vê-la; ela fez outra meta que era encontrar Connie. Jean resmungou que já que não podia pegar sua lição de casa, ele não tinha muito que fazer à distância para a escola, porém, acrescentou ele com um pouco mais de entusiasmo, ajudaria Marco a fazer pesquisas.

Armin seria o próximo a falar.

- Bom... Eu não pude fazer muito para que minha meta se concretizasse. Mas eu estive lendo. Eu sempre quis conhecer o oceano e eu amo ler, então estava buscando em alguns livros que tem aqui e encontrei um que tem várias imagens do mar e informações absolutamente intrigantes. – O rosto de Armin se iluminou de imediato quando começou a falar sobre ler e o oceano. Não estava mais preso a si mesmo e a mesma esperança que Marco tinha exalava dele. – Eu decidi que quero ver o Oceano Pacífico. O ideal seria Hawaii, porque os recifes de coral parecem ser muito bonitos! O único problema é que além dos recifes o mar é muito fundo. É assustador pensar nisso, há imagens de enormes abismos que vão milhas e milhas afundo. A luz não chegaria até lá, então você não veria o fundo nem se tentasse.

Com prazer, imaginei suas descrições até a última de suas falas. Meus pensamentos imediatamente se voltaram à noite em que eu estivera na ponte e olhara para o rio. A água estava tão escura sob as nuvens que parecia ser preta. Parecia não haver fundo. Pensando melhor, naquele dia tudo parecia sem fim. Minha existência naquele exato momento parecia ser sem fim.

Meu pesadelo da primeira noite na psiquiatria encheu minha mente e antes que eu pudesse parar, vi o resto de Mikasa no escuro da água outra vez. Seu olhar triste. Era a mesma expressão que eu havia visto antes de deixar nossa casa. A expressão que ela havia feito por causa das palavras que eu havia dito. Meu peito se contraiu desconfortavelmente.

- Eren? Está tudo bem? Você conseguiu cumprir sua meta?

Pisquei voltando à realidade e, quando olhei em volta, todo o grupo me encarava. O sorriso de Hanji sumira e ela parecia preocupada; os olhos de Levi se estreitavam enquanto ele tentava me ler através de minhas expressões faciais e linguagem corporal.

- Hmm? Ah, me desculpe, eu estava viajando... – Disse com um sorriso rápido – Eu consegui cumprir minha meta sem problemas. Você estava certa, eu me acostumei com o local bem rápido. Não tive erro com o cronograma.

Meu peito ainda doía e parecia que meu coração ia explodir, mas eu devo ter escondido bem, porque Hanji sorriu novamente e voltou à discussão com o grupo sem me questionar. Eu ainda sentia Levi me encarar, mas não devolvi o olhar.

Honestamente, eu não queria nada mais que sair daquela sala e me isolar do resto do pessoal. De repente, a sala me parecia muito pequena para todos nós; a claustrofobia invadiu meus pulmões e dificultou minha respiração. Fiz o que pude para me impedir de passar mal ali mesmo para que ninguém precisasse se preocupar comigo. Uma exaustão familiar havia bloqueado meu corpo e apenas a ideia de falar com alguém parecia me derrubar.

A sessão em grupo acabou depois de muito tempo e o resto do dia não fora diferente. Eu esperava que as atividades diárias aliviassem os meus sentimentos, mas eu não tinha tanta sorte. O rosto de Mikasa queimava em meus pensamentos.

Depois do jantar, eu acabei voltando cedo para o quarto. Pela primeira vez eu me sentia aliviado por ver que Levi não estava. A necessidade de estar sozinho era irresistível.

Caí em minha cama e cobri meu rosto com as minhas mãos. Alguma coisa me parecia horrivelmente errada, minha respiração estava pesada e meu coração ainda batia forte. Como resultado, minhas mãos... Não, meu corpo todo estava tremendo. Eu estava tremendo. As imagens dessa manhã ainda passavam pela minha cabeça e tudo doía muito.

Eu não queria mais passar por isso. Nada disso. Era a mesma coisa todos os dias nesse lugar. Eu não estava _vivendo_. Tudo ainda me machucava e eu não tinha ninguém aqui. Tudo o que passara pela minha mente naquele dia ainda valia. Em casa, haveria contas para pagar, coisas para planejar e fazer. Mikasa estava fazendo tudo sozinha enquanto eu sentava nesse hospital fazendo nada o dia inteiro. Eu ainda era um péssimo irmão.

A dor no meu peito aumentou. Eu não aguentava mais.

Fiz uma busca frenética pelo quarto. Aquilo seria difícil; eles sabiam como parar aquele tipo de comportamento. Eu precisava ser astuto, precisava ser rápido.

Tirei os braços de dentro da minha camiseta, mas a mantive em volta do meu pescoço e então, amarrei um nó meio desalinhado na cama e puxei apertado.

O peito ainda contraído. Respiração rápida, difícil respirar. Atordoado.

A escuridão beliscava os cantos da minha visão e, enquanto me sentia escorregar, vi uma figura familiar na porta.

- Eren! Eren... Merda, Eren!

A pressão no meu pescoço desapareceu e eu senti calor contra minha bochecha e minhas costas.

- Moleque maldito, eu juro por Deus...

Só tive energia o suficiente para abrir um pouco meus olhos. Levi havia se ajoelhado com um braço sustendo minhas costas enquanto os dedos da mão livre procuravam pulso no meu pescoço. Abrir meus olhos fez com que ele me puxasse contra seu peito me abraçando apertado.

- Eren, nunca mais... Moleque... Cacete. Você não faz ideia do quanto isso me assustou. Não faça mais isso... _Nunca mais_ faça isso.

Eu estava sonhando? Eu estava morto? Aquele não era o Levi que eu conhecia. Ele me puxou para mais perto de seu peito e descansou sua testa contra o topo da minha cabeça, assim não pude ver seu rosto. Seu corpo era mais quente do que eu imaginei e parecia uma parede de músculos contra o meu corpo, o que explicava sua força. Depois de respirar o suficiente para encher meus pulmões outra vez, reuni força para me mover um pouco em seus braços. Quando me arrumei outra vez, notei que ele estava trêmulo. Eu não sabia exatamente se ele estava chorando, irritado, triste, ou apenas tremendo de frio, mas eu sabia que deveria falar alguma coisa.

Quando eu tive energia o suficiente, tomei fôlego.

- Me desculpe, Levi.

Os músculos de seu corpo relaxaram e um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse impedi-lo.

- Vai se foder, Eren. _Vai se foder_. A próxima vez que algo te incomodar desse jeito converse comigo. Nunca mais me deixe vê-lo desse jeito ou eu juro que vou mata-lo eu mesmo, principalmente se você me fizer sentar nesse chão nojento outra vez.

Consegui soltar uma risada baixa.

- Mikasa disse a mesma coisa.

- Irmã esperta essa sua. Deixe que ela saiba que você é meu antes dela, certo?

Eu não tenho muita certeza do que ele queria dizer com aquela última frase, mas aquilo soou em minha mente dezenas de vezes antes de eu sucumbir à exaustão e apagar contra seu peito.

* * *

**n/B**: AI MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS

Eu piro com esse shipper, não adianta. Posso reler mil vezes que, ai! Muito amor. E aí, gostaram? Me contem nos reviews! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer depois?

Resposta aos reviews do capítulo 4:

**Bruno**: O EreRi só tá começando, continua lendo!

**Carol**: Minha única sorte em adianta bastante a tradução é que minha faculdade tá em greve, então eu to há bastante tempo só nisso HSUAISOHAI Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, a fofura tá só começando!

**Mari**: Aqui está o novo capítulo como prometido! Sobre o Levi, sou suspeita pra falar qualquer coisa porque ele é de longe o meu personagem favorito em Shingeki no Kyojin. Com esse capítulo a fanfic finalmente tá chegando a algum lugar, espero que você tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo elogio, vou continuar traduzindo sim, estou super ansiosa com a reação de vocês pro resto!

**Guest:** Obrigada! Finalmente chegou terça, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Bom gente, é isso aí! Nos próximos capítulos o Eren vai aprender mais sobre o Levi e sobre todos os outros, não esqueçam de comentar!

**Mais uma vez agradeço a Ari-chan por revisar e corrigir os erros na tradução**

Mata ne!

(terça-feira tem mais)


	6. Sinais Mistos

**n/B**: aquele momento em que estou atrasada para postar o capítulo! MIL PERDÕES! Eu editei tudo ontem e achei que tinha enviado, mas não!

**Disclaimer**: What it Means to Feel foi escrita pela Opulence e os personagens pertencem ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei. Se souberem inglês, por favor leiam a fanfic original (links e informações no nosso profile)!

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
**_Sinais Mistos_

Quando despertei e consegui abrir os olhos, minha cabeça latejava e meu pescoço doía. Me movi para virar de lado e notei que estava deitado em minha cama. Ainda estava escuro, e os acontecimentos de algumas horas atrás ainda estavam frescos – e um pouco confusos – em minha mente. Imaginei que Levi havia me colocado na cama depois que eu apaguei.

Levi.

Meus olhos se ajustaram ao escuro em alguns minutos e eu virei o rosto em direção à sua cama para ver se ele ainda estava acordado.

Não foi surpresa saber que sim. Ele estava encostado contra a parede da mesma forma que fizera quando se sentara na minha cama no outro dia; me levou alguns instantes para notar que um ponto vermelho brilhando perto de seu rosto vinha de um cigarro.

- Ei, como você conseguiu isso? Cigarros são proibidos. – Eu mesmo soava como alguém que fumava por, no mínimo, 75 anos. Minha voz estava completamente falha.

- Contatos. São de erva, não têm o mesmo cheiro que os normais.

Era verdade, o cheiro doce não se parecia nada com o cheiro comum de cigarros.

- As enfermeiras não podem sentir o cheiro de qualquer jeito? É um odor estranho para a psiquiatria.

- Quando eu digo que tenho contatos, moleque, eu quero dizer que tenho contatos entre os enfermeiros. Posso fumar agora, essa noite. Você quer um?

Balancei minha cabeça e estremeci com uma forte pontada no pescoço.

- Eu não fumo.

- Me avisa se mudar de ideia. – Disse e deu um longo trago e soltou lentamente para o lado oposto à porta antes de continuar – Como está se sentindo? Você dormiu por três horas, mal se mexeu... Deve estar sem forças.

- Meu pescoço dói e minha voz se parece com a sua daqui cinquenta anos.

- E ainda assim você consegue ser um moleque petulante.

Sorri e o observei revirar os olhos, falhando em segurar a sombra de um sorriso.

- Você provavelmente vai ficar com marcas em volta do pescoço.

- É... Estou esperando que seja fraco o suficiente para que eu possa esconder com a gola da minha camiseta... Uh, Levi? Será que você poderia... Sabe, não contar a ninguém? Eu não quero ficar aqui mais tempo do que eu preciso e isso também me colocaria em observação 24 horas por dia ou algo do tipo...

Ouvi um suspiro tão longo que não soube identificar se era realmente um suspiro ou se ela estava soprando a fumaça do cigarro.

- Eu não vou contar a ninguém, Eren. Mas eu falei sério, não faça isso outra vez. – Levi enrugou o cenho pensativo e então perguntou, - Isso é só curiosidade porque, sério, eu não dou a mínima, mas durante a sessão em grupo você viajou quando Armin estava falando... Foi o lance do oceano, não foi? Foi a água que te desesperou?

Assenti e me apoiei em minhas costas para observar o teto.

- Foi quando ele estava dizendo sobre o quão fundo o oceano é. O rio sob a ponte era escuro daquele jeito. Lembra da noite que você me acordou? Era um sonho sobre Mikasa se afogando e eu vi a mesma coisa quando ele estava falando. Só me trouxe de volta todas as coisas que eu estava lidando na noite que eu tentei... Na noite que eu tentei me matar.

Mesmo depois de uma semana, eu ainda me sentia muito desconfortável em admitir que havia tentado suicídio, mas Levi assentiu e me deu um olhar que dizia entender.

- Eu imaginei. Pelo o que ouvi, parece que a sua irmã te ama pra caralho. Não jogue isso fora. Você tem sorte de ter uma família que te ama, independente de _quem_ sejam. Nem todo mundo tem essa sorte.

- Eu sei... Eu me sinto melhor agora. Tudo me acertou de uma vez e foi... difícil. Eu estou bem, mas... E a sua família Levi? – Ele desviou o olhar em silêncio e levou o cigarro aos lábios; aquilo era uma dica para não insistir no assunto. – Ok... Bom, você nunca me falou sobre o pessoal daqui... Principalmente Sasha. Você poderia suprir minha curiosidade antes de eu voltar a dormir?

- Eu sou algum tipo de palhaço para ficar te entretendo?

- Por favor?

- Ugh, moleque maldito. Ok. Afinal de contar eu vivo para te servir. Agora, lembre-se que eu não trabalho aqui e tudo isso é só o que eu ouvi dizerem. É tudo muito incerto, se realmente quiser saber sobre eles pergunte você mesmo, como eu disse antes, só tenha cuidado com as enfermeiras. Os pacientes costumam ser bem abertos sobre si mesmos.

Assenti.

- Sasha chegou aqui com transtorno alimentar, bulimia se não me engano. Ela tinha algum tipo de problema de compulsão alimentar; ouvi dizer que ela podia limpar uma geladeira em tipo, meia hora e ainda conseguia comer mais. No fim das contas, entrou em acordo com o pai que a fez se internar, ela está progredindo. De vagar, mas progredindo.

- Marco, assim como você, tentou se matar. Eu não sei exatamente o motivo... E sim, eu sei que é chocante já que ele é sempre tão alegre e otimista sobre tudo. Ele está aqui há mais tempo que a maioria do pessoal, quando chegou estava muito mal. Agora está tudo bem, obviamente. Mas perdeu o braço e a perna como consequência da sua tentativa de suicídio, mas apesar de tudo, ao invés de se sentir mal por si mesmo, usou a situação como uma maneira de se ajudar a melhorar. Não sei como, pergunte a ele.

- Eu não sei por que aquele idiota daquele Jean está aqui. Ele passa por tanta coisa que eu nem mesmo sei apontar um motivo – Abafei um sorriso assentindo e deixei que continuasse – Ouvi dizer que ele sofre de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Alguma coisa aconteceu quando ele era criança e mexeu com o psicológico, então ele começou a ter alguns flashbacks. Ele teve alguns acessos ruins, mas nenhum recentemente.

- Armin tentou se matar; ele tem baixa autoestima e parece que é ansioso. O moleque é extremamente inteligente, mas não consegue ver de jeito nenhum. Se internou alguns dias antes de você, então eu não sei quase nada sobre ele, mas parece que algumas coisas aconteceram e ele se fechou no próprio mundo. Você é simpático, não é? Fale com ele algum dia. De qualquer forma, essas são as pessoas com quem você interagiu. E, ah, Hanji. Hanji é obcecada pelo próprio trabalho e isso é problemático. Tudo sobre doença mental é fascinante para ela. É muito estranho. Bom, é o suficiente para você, vossa majestade?

Eu havia fechado os olhos para ouvir quando ele terminou, sentei em minha cama e o encarei.

- Sim, obrigado... Eu nunca imaginaria o motivo de Marco estar aqui e o Jean também... E você, Levi? Você é o único cujo motivo ainda é um mistério para mim.

- Eu te disse antes que continuaria assim, garoto. – Observei enquanto ele tragava o cigarro novamente e segurava antes de soltar a fumaça de cheiro doce no quanto do quarto.

- Ei, posso tentar?

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não parecia incrivelmente legal sentado contra a parede, parecendo desinteressado enquanto colocava o cigarro entre os lábios. Além disso, o cheiro era agradável.

- Claro, mas você precisa vir até aqui porque eu não vou me levantar.

Ele fez sinal para que eu me sentasse de fronte para si, então saí da minha cama e o fiz. Levi deu um longo trago fazendo com que chegasse quase ao fim, soltou a maior parte da fumaça e estendeu o cigarro para mim. Eu me adiantei para alcança-lo, mas antes que pudesse pegar, sua mão segurou meu queixo. Em apenas um movimento, ele levantou minha cabeça e se inclinou para frente até que seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Eu não sei se eu estava muito cansado, surpreso, confuso ou se havia aspirado muita nicotina, mas quando ele abriu meus lábios com os dele e gentilmente soltou a fumaça para dentro da minha boca, eu inalei sem afastá-lo. A sensação era pesada em meus pulmões, mas fez com que minha cabeça ficasse agradavelmente leve. Ele se afastou o suficiente para que eu exalasse a fumaça e me puxou com a mesma rapidez. Abriu meus lábios com os seus de novo, mas dessa vez eu pude sentir o sabor doce do cigarro em sua língua. Ao invés de fumaça eu traguei sua essência.

Com um pouco de vertigens e agradavelmente confuso, eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Levi enfiou os dedos nos meus cabelos enquanto sua outra mão apagava o cigarro no cano de metal da cama, para então segurar meu rosto após jogar a bituca no chão. Sua língua traçou a minha e ele chupou meu lábio inferior por alguns segundos, se afastou por um breve momento para respirar, esmagou seus lábios contra os meus uma última vez e então se afastou até que só nossas testas estivessem encostadas uma à outra. Nossos olhos se encontraram.

Havia uma intensidade em seus olhos que me disseram para ficar em silêncio. Sem dizer uma palavra ou me mover, retornei seu olhar mesmo que cada parte de mim gritasse em confusão (junto de um conjunto de emoções que eu não saberia como identificar). Eu estava trêmulo, mas Levi não falou nada. Ao invés disso, ele se encostou novamente na parede e sua expressão voltara a ficar distante e apagada.

- Não são os melhores cigarros que já provei, mas servem para o gasto. Saia da minha cama agora moleque. Você precisa dormir porque está parecendo o inferno na terra.

A mudança havia sido tão instantânea que me pegara desprevenido. Tudo havia me pegado desprevenido. Eu voltei para minha cama sem reclamar e me deitei de costas com os olhos fechados. Ele estava certo, eu precisava dormir. Não havia forma de eu analisar o que havia acontecido naquele estado. Mas havia um fato que piscava em minha mente enquanto eu adormecia:

Aquele tinha sido meu primeiro beijo.

A manhã seguinte havia sido igual à manhã após meus pesadelos. Levi agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu não toquei no assunto.

O cronograma de domingo não diferia do cronograma de sábado, ou de sexta, ou de quinta, ou de qualquer outro dia. A única diferença era que eu estava mentalmente ausente durante todas as atividades que achava monótonas. Eu estava tão confuso por diversas razões e eu sabia que não havia nem mesmo uma pessoa com quem eu pudesse conversar.

Como Levi conseguia ignorar aquilo o dia todo? Aquilo era normal para ele e eu estava apenas exagerando? Por que ele havia me beijado e qual era o propósito do olhar afiado que ele estava me dando afinal de contas? Por que aquilo fazia meu coração disparar? Quais daquelas sensações eram causadas apenas pelo cigarro? (Uma parte de mim disse que nenhuma, mas eu não quis acreditar.) Levi era um quebra-cabeça com muitas peças faltando e eu não tinha intenção de encontra-las.

Ele sabia tudo sobre mim e quase ninguém na psiquiatria sabia mais que seu nome, sua idade e o fato de que tinha um fetiche de limpeza. Eu nem mesmo sabia há quanto tempo ele estava ali, mesmo que ele tivesse – possivelmente – feito um esforço para tentar me contar. Eu sabia que seus lábios eram suaves e sua língua tinha sabor de cigarro de ervas; eu sabia como era a sensação de ter sua testa no topo de minha cabeça e a como era estar em seus braços finos e firmes enquanto ouvia seu coração bater. E isso era tudo. Minha curiosidade queimava; eu queria saber por quê ele estava aqui, o que poderia tê-lo quebrado e como suas cicatrizes marcaram sua pele.

Durante nosso tempo livre antes do jantar, decidi falar com os outros e ver se alguém sabia de algo. Jean, Marco, Sasha e eu tínhamos nos sentado em volta de uma mesa que costumávamos ocupar sempre para jogar cartas e falar sobre qualquer coisa. Nos últimos dois dias Armin também havia aparecido e agora se sentia seguro o bastante para sorrir e participar das conversas.

- Ei, gente, isso vai soar um pouco estranho, me desculpem, mas... – Suspirei pesadamente e continuei, - o que vocês sabem sobre Levi? Quero dizer, eu sou seu colega de quarto há uma semana e as únicas coisas que sei sobre ele são sua idade e que ele é um maníaco por limpeza.

- Você sabe quantos anos ele tem? – Perguntou Jean incrédulo.

Quando assenti, Marco adicionou:

- Bom, isso é mais do que nós todos sabemos. Ele não fala a não ser que precise e nunca sobre si mesmo. A maioria do tempo ele nem mesmo fica junto de nós.

- Uh, então nenhum de vocês sabe por que ele está aqui? – Minha pergunta foi respondida por cabeças balançando negativamente ao mesmo tempo – Tudo bem, obrigado de qualquer jeito.

- Por que você quer saber, Eren? – Perguntou Armin suavemente, a forma como me olhava fez com que me sentisse como se ele pudesse ver através da minha alma, lendo meus pensamentos.

Eu sorri e meneei a cabeça.

- Por motivo algum! É só estranho ser colega de quarto de alguém que eu não sei nada sobre. – Ele me olhou sem acreditar, mas não insistiu.

Uma pequena parte de mim estava desapontada, mas provavelmente era melhor assim.

Eu teria que entender Levi sozinho através de persistência. Decidi começar durante o jantar.

O tempo passou rápido; Armin ganhou de todo mundo pela terceira vez seguida e Jean estava bem irritado até que Marco sussurrou algo para ele que o fez sorrir e corar.

Quando fomos chamados, andei até o refeitório sozinho na esperança de encontrar Levi.

Após dez minutos de jantar, ainda não havia sinal de Levi e eu pude sentir um aperto de preocupação no meu peito. Não era de seu feitio estar atrasado para nada que fosse obrigatório. Será que ele havia dormido? Eu precisava busca-lo, mas seria difícil passar pelas enfermeiras patrulhando o local. Eu observei o refeitório, procurando por uma brecha para escapar até que meus olhos encontraram Sasha.

Perfeito.

- Ei, Sasha! – Sussurrei auto o suficiente para chamar sua atenção – Você pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro. O que você precisa?

- Você consegue manter as enfermeiras ocupadas? Eu preciso ir ao meu quarto por um segundo... Por favor? Eu fico te devendo uma, prometo.

Ela pensou por um instante e assentiu.

- Ok, mas posso ficar com as suas torradas amanhã?

- Metade. Há um motivo para nós não dividirmos comida.

- Justo.

Ela piscou para mim e se levantou abruptamente, "por acidente" derrubou toda a bandeja com comida em si mesma e na mesa. Assim como o esperado, as enfermeiras correram para resgatá-la, já que a garota agora estava coberta de carne. Silenciosamente me retirei indo direto ao meu quarto.

Enquanto eu andava rapidamente pelo corredor, ouvi a voz de Levi e finalmente me senti aliviado. Ele estava bem e estava no quarto... Mas com quem estava conversando? Todos os pacientes estavam na cafeteria. Algum enfermeiro? Por que?

Diminui meus passos e parei defronte com a porta. Com cuidado, me inclinei e empurrei um pouco a porta, só o suficiente para ver quem estava ali.

Levi estava sentado em sua cama olhando para um homem de cabelos curtos e loiros, alto e estrutura larga e forte. Ele parecia muito arrumado em comparação com o resto dos enfermeiros por ali, usando uma blusa azul de botões e calças pretas plissadas. Levi ria e sorria – ria e sorria? – enquanto o homem fazia o mesmo. Eles pareciam incrivelmente próximos. Quem era aquele e por que diabos Levi estava conversando com ele ao invés de comer?

Notei que aquilo não era da minha conta. Eu não tinha direito de perguntar e não tinha o direito de me sentir irritado pelo fato de que ele não estava comendo comigo como sempre fazia. Sem interrompê-los refiz meu caminho para o refeitório e comi em silêncio.

Após o jantar, quando estava saindo do refeitório, Armin se aproximou e me tocou gentilmente.

- Posso falar com você por um segundo, Eren?

- Ah, claro, com certeza. O que houve Armin? – Forcei um sorrindo sabendo que apenas há alguns segundos eu parecia estar péssimo.

- Ah... Espera. – Ele pegou meu braço e me puxou para longe de todo mundo, para o canto da sala de lazer e nós nos sentamos – Certo. Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você parecia desligado. O que está havendo entre você e Levi que te deixou tão limitado?

Merda. Levi estava certo, o moleque era inteligente. Perceptivo.

- Não é nada, sério.

- Eu não diria a ninguém... Eu conheço todo mundo o mesmo tanto que você porque eu cheguei apenas alguns dias antes. É fácil conversar com você por causa disso. É como se nós estivéssemos experimentando a mesma coisa. Você parecia muito preocupado na hora que estávamos jogando cartas e bom, já que tem a ver com Levi, eu não sei bem o que esperar.

- Ele não me machucou nem nada do tipo... Caso esse seja com isso que você esteja preocupado.

- Não, eu não acho que ele te machucou. O que está errado então?

Suspirei.

- É que... Bom, eu não sei. Tem tanta coisa passando pela minha cabeça que eu nem sei por onde começar. Isso está me deixando doido.

- O que está te deixando doido? Eu ficaria feliz em ouvir.

O que eu mais queria estava sentado à minha frente, finalmente!

- O que me mais me incomoda agora é o fato que ele sabe tudo sobre mim e todos nós, mas eu... Nós, nós não sabemos nada sobre ele. Ele conseguiu informações sobre mim tão facilmente sem que eu ao menos notasse. Quero dizer, eu teria dito mesmo assim, mas isso é o de menos. Ele não me diz nada. Eu tento o meu máximo para quebrar suas barreiras, mas é tudo uma perda de tempo. Eu não chego a lugar algum desse jeito.

- Por que você quer tanto saber sobre ele, Eren?

- Esse é outro problema. Eu não sei. A maior parte das pessoas o considera um filho da puta. E bom, ele é um filho da puta. Mas eu sinto que há uma razão para ele ser um filho da puta. Houve alguns momentos onde eu quase consegui passar por suas barreiras, quando eu vi além de sua babaquice, – Armin não aguentou, mas soltou uma risadinha e eu o acompanhei, em uma melhora de humor – mas tudo sempre volta para o modo de antes. Eu não sei, Armin. Isso tudo me incomoda.

- Sabe, Eren... Me parece que... – Sua voz sumiu enquanto ele observava meu rosto com cuidado, os olhos se estreitando – Hmmm, bom, deixa pra lá. Nós vamos falar sobre isso depois. Você deveria conversar com ele sobre isso hoje à noite. Mesmo que ele não te dê resposta, ele pelo menos vai saber que você está curioso e que não vai desistir.

- Sim, acho que vou falar com ele... Vamos jogar cartas antes de dormir, que tal?

Armin assentiu com alegria e eu o acompanhei até a mesa e eu me sentia bem melhor do que havia me sentido durante todo o dia.

Mais uma vez Armin dominou o jogo e, por sorte nossa, ele foi interrompido durante outro jogo quando fomos chamados de volta para os nossos quartos.

Porém, no momento em que pisei em meu quarto eu sabia que havia algo errado. A cama estava arrumada, mas não nos padrões de Levi. Eu abri sua parte do armário e fui aclamado com gavetas vazias. Suas roupas haviam desaparecido. Será que ele havia sido dispensado sem me dizer?

- Hora de apagar as luzes, Eren. – Avisou a enfermeira colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Ah, espera... Onde o Levi está?

- Ah, não te disseram? Ele pediu para trocar de quarto. Você tem esse aqui só para você por enquanto, sorte a sua! Vá para a cama logo e tenha uma ótima noite.

Ele pediu para trocar de quarto?

Sorte a minha...?

* * *

**n/B**: A autora gosta de cliff-hangers. Não me culpem! Bom, esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, daí pra frente só fica mais e mais interessante...

Espero que tenham gostado... Não tenho nada a dizer sobre o capítulo sete que posto na terça-feira.

Aos reviews:

**Rosangela**: Nosso baby heichou consegue falar umas coisas legais de vez em quando, huh? Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! Continue acompanhando :3

**Deccah**: Fofo demais né? Espero que você esteja gostando do resto!

**Bruno**: Por favor não queira xingar a tradutora pelo final desse capítulo e pelo fato de ter que esperar até terça-feira para saber o que acontece! Obrigada por acompanhar s2

**Carol**: Confesso que sempre que confiro as reviews, venho esperando seus comentários! HUSIASOHAI Eren está mexendo com os sentimentos do nosso heichou E NÃO É POUCO! Espero que esse capítulo tenha feito você gritar [internamente] tanto quando eu gritei... Te vejo na próxima semana!

**Mais uma vez, um agradecimento especial para a Ari-chan que revisou todos os erros de coesão da tradução.**

Vejo vocês na próxima terça-feira, sem falta!

Mata ne


	7. Egoísta

**n/B**: São exatamente 2:48 da manhã da terça-feira e eu finalmente terminei de traduzir! Tenho que acordar as 6:30, mas prometi que postaria!

Avisos no fim do capítulo!

**ATENÇÃO: **Segundo os avisos da Opulence no começo do capítulo, a coisa vai começar a ficar séria e intensa.

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin pertence ao mangaka Isayama Hajime-sensei e What it Means to Feel pertence à Opulence/Amanda, eu só faço a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
**_Egoísta_

Eu não dormi nada durante a noite.

Nada mais fazia sentido. Nada havia feito sentido desde o começo.

Meu dia havia começado com o sabor de Levi em minha boca e havia terminado com a notícia de que ele havia pedido para mudar de quarto. Ele havia _pedido_; não havia sido uma decisão tomada pela direção. Ele nem ao menos havia me dito. O que eu deveria pensar? Eu não sabia se ele estava cansado de mim, se me odiava, se estava bravo por eu tê-lo deixado me beijar, ou se era por que havia me encontrado durante minha tentativa de suicídio. Era mais um dos fatores que fazia com que Levi fosse um mistério do cacete para mim.

Passei a noite encarando o teto como havia feio tantas vezes antes. A única diferença era o silêncio ensurdecedor formado pela ausência da respiração de Levi. A batida do meu coração era alta e as circunstâncias faziam meu peito doer.

Eu precisava falar com Armin. Naquele ponto, ele era a única pessoa com quem eu _podia_ conversar. Ele havia notado que eu estava incomodado quando ninguém mais tinha, então seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele notasse sobre isso de qualquer forma.

Aquela era a noite mais longa que eu havia enfrentado.

Eu estava vestido antes da hora, e fui o primeiro a sair dos quartos. Disse a mim mesmo que era porque queria falar com Armin o mais rápido possível, mas eu sabia que havia outros motivos. Eu queria saber em qual quarto Levi estava e eu egoisticamente gostaria que ele aparentasse como se tivesse tido uma noite infernal como a minha. Eu queria acreditar que ele havia passado sua noite em claro observando o teto, sentindo falta da respiração contínua do maldito moleque que o deixava constantemente irritado.

Armin e Levi emergiram de seus quartos ao mesmo tempo e eu usei esse fato ao meu favor. Levi estava andando quatro ou cinco passos atrás de Armin, então eu fui até Armin, passando por Levi durante o caminho. Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre: vagamente irritado por ter sido acordado tão cedo, cansado, e de qualquer modo, sem expressão. Nós fizemos contato visual por meio segundo e eu desviei. Ele não fez nenhum esforço para me impedir ou falar comigo. Passamos um pelo outro sem dizer uma palavra.

Segurei um suspiro e me aproximei de Armin, estava completamente ciente de que não podia esconder meu desapontamento.

- Ei, Armin. Quer sentar comigo durante o café? Eu tenho algumas coisas para falar com você sobre ontem a noite.

Levou um momento até que ele notasse minha expressão antes de assentir sabiamente.

- Sim, claro. Na verdade eu estava contando com isso.

Nós pegamos nossas bandejas e, depois de eu dar à Sasha metade das minhas torradas, eu o segui para o lado do refeitório que fosse oposto do lugar onde Levi estava sentado.

- Ok, Eren. O que houve? Você está horrível.

- Eu não dormi nada a noite passada.

- Ele te manteve acordado?

- Não da maneira que você pensa.

Ele pareceu intrigado e eu me inclinei sobre a mesa, segurando minha cabeça com as mãos.

- Não diga NADA disso a ninguém, ok?

- Mas é claro, Eren. Eu disse a você que não contaria.

Eu suspirei e comecei pelo início de tudo, falei sobre minha primeira impressão dele, o modo como ele me mostrou a psiquiatria, quando ele me acordou e ficou comigo na noite que eu tivera pesadelos. A forma como nossos silêncios desconfortáveis se transformaram em mais confortáveis. Como ele se sentava comigo todos os dias sem que eu precisasse pedir, mesmo que ele não falasse necessariamente comigo enquanto estivesse lá. Quando finalmente chegou o momento de explicar minha tentativa de suicídio, eu cruzei meus braços na mesa e afundei minha cabeça neles.

- Dois dias atrás eu pirei durante a sessão em grupo. Não melhorou nada enquanto o dia passou e eu acabei ficando muito mal. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu estou aqui por tentativa de suicídio, - ele mordeu seu lábio e assentiu. - então eu acabei me sentindo da mesma forma que me senti naquela noite. Eu meio que perdi o controle e... Ugh.

Eu esfreguei minha nuca impulsivamente e ele colocou a mão em minhas costas, me encorajando.

- Eu tentei me matar com a minha camiseta e a cama e foi só... Uma situação errada. Ele acabou entrando naquele momento e a última coisa que sei é que eu estava em seus braços e ele parecia tão assustado. Eu acho que ele estava tremendo, mas naquela hora eu não estava muito consciente. – Eu levantei minha cabeça e observei Levi tomar um gole de seu chá, então voltei a olhar para Armin com uma carranca. – Eu nunca vou esquecer do olhar dele no momento em que ele abriu a porta, Armin. Me lembrou de Mikasa, alguma coisa ali me lembrou de Mikasa.

Sabendo que eu ainda não havia acabado e que não havia muito a dizer, ele permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu acho que eu apaguei por três horas. Quando acordei, ele ainda estava lá. Nós conversamos um pouco, ele me contou um pouco sobre todo mundo... Menos dele, é claro. O tempo todo ele estava fumando, então-

- Espera, como? Cigarros não são confiscados quando a gente entra?

- Ele disse que tinha contatos. Eu não sei o que quis dizer com isso, mas foi o que ele disse. Então quando eu acordei ele já estava fumando. Ele me ofereceu um, sabe? Eu neguei, mas depois que ele parou de falar os cigarros cheiravam tão bem, ele disse que eram de ervas ou algo assim, não cheiravam como cigarros normais, assim as enfermeiras não iam suspeitar de nada. Então eu perguntei se eu podia experimentar. Ele me disse para subir na cama dele e o estendeu para mim, mas quando eu fui pegar... – Só falar daquilo me fez lembrar a sensação dos seus lábios contra os meus e como eram doces, mas aquela era uma memória amarga que torturava minha confusão. – Ele uhm... Ele me beijou e assoprou a fumaça na minha boca.

- Shotgun? – Armin me encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e quando eu respondi com um olhar curioso, ele explicou: - É como se chama. Quando alguém assopra fumaça para a boca de outra pessoa e eles tragam. Wow, eu não esperaria isso dele.

- Isso não é tudo.

- Hm?

- Na verdade ele me beijou depois. Ele se afastou um pouco até que eu exalasse a fumaça e então me beijou de novo.

- Como... Defina beijou.

- Eu provei o cigarro na língua dele, Armin. Enquanto a língua dele estava na minha boca. Quando ele se afastou, ele só me encarou por um tempo. A pior parte é que eu não fiz nada. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo na minha mente, mas eu deixei que ele o fizesse e isso me incomodou o resto do dia. Eu acho que deve ser porque foi o meu primeiro beijo, mas eu não consegui tirar da cabeça. Ele agiu como se não tivesse acontecido.

- Seu primeiro beijo foi com Levi. – Observou Armin de maneira monótona, seu rosto parecia preso em pensamentos.

- Não acaba por aí. Levi não voltou ao quarto ontem à noite.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ele pediu para mudar de quarto. Ele, em pessoa, pediu. Sem me falar nada. Eu soube por uma enfermeira. Eu não sei o que eu fiz, Armin! Eu não sei se ele foi porque eu o incomodei ou ele se arrependeu de me beijar, ou ele me odeia ou não queria lidar com as minhas merdas depois de me encontrar no meio de uma tentativa de suicídio. _Eu não entendo_. – Eu gemi esfregando minhas têmporas de maneira irritada; Armin esfregou minhas costas em solidariedade quando as enfermeiras não estavam olhando.

- Eren, eu vou te perguntar uma coisa, não fique bravo comigo.

- Ok...?

- Você gosta dele?

- Bom, quero dizer, ele é um filho da puta, mas ele é ok para se conversar.

- Não, Eren. Você gosta dele?

Arregalei os olhos para ele, boquiaberto.

- O que? Não! Eu sou hétero, eu acho.

- Você acha?

- Bom, eu nunca namorei ninguém. Eu não tinha contato com muita gente na escola. Tem o meu temperamento, e as pessoas eram intimidadas pela Mikasa que era tipo meu guarda-costas. Namorar nunca foi uma prioridade para mim. Eu imaginei que podia esperar até a faculdade, ou sei lá.

- Então você nunca achou alguém fofo e atraente antes?

- Claro que sim! Levi não é exatamente fofo, aliás. Fofo é ter grandes olhos, sorrisos e tal. Levi não combina com isso. Ele é muito magro e seus braços são muito fortes. Ele parece fino, mas é ridiculamente forte. Quando ele estava me segurando naquela noite, eu pude notar. Não havia nenhuma gordura em seu corpo, tudo músculo. Não foi desconfortável, nem nada do tipo... Ele estava quente, mas seu peito era mais forte do que eu teria esperado. E ele tem cicatrizes por todo lado, eu te contei isso? Ele estava se trocando outro dia e eu tava olhando e há cicatrizes em toda parte, algumas são muito feias. Eu realmente quero saber o que houve. Espera, por que você tá fazendo essa cara?

Ele havia escondido o rosto em suas mãos rindo pelo nariz.

- Eren, pensa no que você acabou de falar.

Minhas bochechas queimaram.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu não o estava observando se trocar... Ugh. Eu não gosto dele, ele é um filho da puta. Isso é normal. Ele é um mistério, então eu estou intrigado. Quando eu souber qual é a dele, vai estar tudo acabado.

- Você não é assim em relação a ninguém mais, sabe.

- Ele é diferente!

Armin balançou a cabeça com outro sorriso.

- Ok, Eren. Você quem está dizendo. O café está quase no fim. Veja se alguma coisa muda durante a sessão em grupo; se não mudar, vamos pensar em algo.

Nós nos sentamos para o grupo nos mesmos lugares de sempre. Eu estava entre Armin e Levi por uma hora e no meio tempo, Levi não me disse nada. Ele ouviu quando eu estava falando, mas agiu como se eu não existisse. Cada pedaço de mim queria desesperadamente conseguir sua atenção e pressionar por respostas que calassem o tumulto na minha mente. Armin pareceu perceber a situação e, quando o olhei, ele balançou a cabeça lentamente de maneira que entendi como "_ainda não_".

Quando a sessão em grupo acabou, Levi se colocou de pé e saiu. A maioria de nós nem havia levantado ainda, eu incluso. Armin cutucou minha costela com um dedo e apontou para Levi; eu peguei a dica e o segui em silêncio.

Levi podia ser pequeno, mas era incrivelmente rápido. Quando eu finalmente saí da sala, ele já estava na metade do caminho para os quartos. Eu adiantei meu passo e o vi entrar no último quarto da esquerda. Ele não fechou completamente a porta atrás de si, então eu fiz a mesma coisa que ontem e espiei dentro do quarto.

Mais uma vez, vi Levi conversando com um homem alto e loiro.

- -não, Erwin. Foi tudo bem. Foi a decisão correta. Eu não sei se eu teria conseguido ficar no mesmo quarto ele por mais uma noite. Especialmente depois de encontra-lo daquele jeito. Absolutamente que não.

- Você vai precisar que alguém fique com você essa noite?

- O que, você acha que eu preciso? Erwin, você me conhece por quanto tempo? Eu não vou fazer nada. Eu já passei por isso, não me ajudou em nada. Eu aprendi a focar em mim.

- Eu ficaria mais confortável se tivesse alguém aqui independente disso. Você não tem um colega de quarto e isso não é o correto. Eu vou ficar no turno da noite hoje, então não é como se fosse alguém desconhecido para te deixar desconfortável.

- Você é a merda de um adulto, faça como quiser. Não é como se você já tenha me escutado antes.

Ambos riram e eu tomei aquilo como desculpa para me distanciar e pensar em tudo o que havia escutado e então, entender que precisava discutir aquilo com Armin.

Havia tanta coisa para pensar sobre aquela conversa que eu estava ficando doido. Ele estava tão contente de mudar do nosso quarto. Parte disso era claramente minha tentativa de suicídio, mas o "especialmente" me dizia que havia mais. Ele havia dito ao tal de "Erwin" que eu havia tentado me matar, mesmo depois de prometer que não o faria. O que fez meu coração doer mais era que Erwin passaria a noite com Levi. Erwin tudo bem, mas a _minha_ presença não. Então era isso. Era um duplo padrão. Eu estava chateado por ser um duplo padrão. (Certo?)

Eu voltei para a área de lazer e encontrei Armin jogando Espadas com Marco, Jean e Sasha.

- Gente, posso toma-lo emprestado por um segundo?

- E aíiiiii, Jaeger. Não te vejo faz um tempo. O que houve? Você não tem andado com Levi desde o almoço ontem. Ele finalmente se cansou de você?

A raiva passou por todo o meu corpo e eu juro que estava vendo vermelho. Armin colocou-se de pé e pegou meu braço rapidamente.

- Volto em um segundo! – Disse ele enquanto eu rangia os meus dentes.

Armin me guiou até o local onde havíamos no sentado na noite anterior e esperou até que eu parasse de tremer e me acalmasse antes de falar.

- Eren, você precisa ignorá-lo. Ele faz isso para te irritar, você sabe.

- Ele sabe exatamente qual merda de botão precisa apertar para isso. A sorte é que você estava por perto, eu teria quebrado seu nariz.

Armin sabia que provavelmente seria ao contrário, mas não falou nada.

- Só o ignore. Fale comigo, o que houve?

- Espera. Você conhece alguém chamado Erwin?

- Sim, ele é um dos enfermeiros daqui. Alto, de boa aparência, lembra um pouco o Príncipe Encantado? Todas as garotas da psiquiatria o amam. Por que?

- Então, eu não te contei durante o jantar ontem, mas eu fui ao quarto buscar Levi porque ele não estava no refeitório. Quando cheguei lá, ele estava falando com Erwin, então eu voltei. Agora, eu segui Levi até seu quarto e eles estavam conversando outra vez. Levi disse algo sobre estar feliz por ter mudado de quarto e foi tão óbvio que ele contou ao Erwin que eu havia tentado me matar, mesmo que eu _explicitamente_ tivesse pedido para ele não contar. Então ele disse ao Levi que não o queria sozinho essa noite e eu acho que ele vai ficar lá e eu estou muito irritado. Tudo sobre isso me irrita.

- Agora que você falou, eu já os vi conversando antes.

- É. Como eu disse: me irrita. Que diabos eu fiz para ele? Incomodou tanto que alguém tenha mostrado interesse na sua vida? Eu não entendo o que tem de errado com ele.

- Eu duvido que seja isso, Eren. Tenho certeza que há uma explicação, você não fez nada de errado. Por favor, não faça nada irracional, certo? Deixe-o quieto por um tempo e espera para ver. Vamos lá jogar Espadas antes que eles venham ok? Nós podemos falar mais sobre isso mais tarde. Precisamos tirar a sua mente disso de qualquer jeito.

Eu não queria deixa-lo quieto por um tempo. O tempo na psiquiatria passava na velocidade de uma lesma e eu não tinha paciência para esperar para ver.

Armin me levou de volta à mesa e começou a dar as cartas. Jean observou meu rosto com um sorriso estampado. Naquele momento, eu decidi que falaria com Levi no dia seguinte, antes que as luzes se apagassem. Eu não teria capacidade de lidar com a merda toda durante a semana, mas não tinha como encarar Levi nessa noite. Não sabendo que Erwin estaria lá.

* * *

Outra noite se passou em silêncio.

Minha mente não se calava e meu corpo estava rígido de irritação. Eu nem mesmo sabia por que estava tão irritado naquele ponto; tudo a minha volta e tudo que havia acontecido me agravava até que eu me encontrasse fisicamente tremendo de raiva. A última vez que eu havia me sentido assim tinha sido na escola. E ainda havia acabado com uma briga de socos, um olho roxo e Mikasa quase mandando alguém para o hospital. Mikasa não estava aqui para me acalmar e pela centésima vez meu coração se apertou para tê-la comigo de novo. Eu pelo menos podia ficar agradecido por não ser estupido o suficiente para querer brigar fisicamente com Levi. Eu havia sentido sua força mais vezes e uma briga seria sentença de morte.

Minha irritação não passou durante as atividades do dia, especialmente porque pela segunda vez consecutiva, Levi desprezou a minha existência. Armin tentou me chamar a razão em mais de uma ocasião porque ele podia sentir o meu nervoso, mas eu o afastei.

- Eren, tenta se acalmar, sério. Isso não é saudável. As coisas vão se resolver logo. É por isso que estamos aqui. Para lidar com coisas desse tipo.

- Armin, para. Sério. Eu estou bem e posso cuidar disso.

O que ele sabia? Ele esteve aqui praticamente o mesmo tanto que eu. Ele não sabia mais do que eu mesmo. Quando ele olhou para o outro lado um pouco chateado, me senti mal, mas não falei nada. Eu podia tomar conta das coisas do meu modo.

Assim como eu havia previsto, levou um tempo infinito até as 10:50 da noite chegarem. Eu nem mesmo pensei em bater na porta do quarto de Levi; ao invés disso, eu entrei e a fechei atrás de mim. Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha quando me viu.

- Mas que diabos? Sua mãe não te ensinou a bater na porra da porta?

Eu estremeci com o comentário sobre minha mãe, mas me forcei a ignorar.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Não. Faltam dez minutos para o toque de recolher.

- Eu volto depois se eu precisar.

- Ah, meu Deus. Você é um porre.

- Levi, mas que diabos?

Ele se sentou e me olhou em silêncio. Eu tremi sob seu olhar duro, mas me mantive firme.

- Por que você mudou de quarto?

- Eu não mudei. Eles me trocaram.

- O caralho! – Rosnei e fechei o punho com força até sentir minhas unhas cortarem minhas mãos. Respirei fundo para acalmar meus nervos o suficiente para sentar na cama oposta a ele. – A enfermeira disse que você pediu para mudar. Eu também ouvi você falando com Erwin. Não só disse a ele sobre a minha tentativa de suicídio, mas também quis mudar de quarto por causa disso? Por que você não falou comigo sobre isso e por que disse a ele mesmo que eu tenha pedido para não falar? E o beijo, o que... O beijo foi para me calar-

- Cala a merda da sua boca antes de entrar num local que você não quer estar, Jaeger.

- Eu não entendo você. Jesus Cristo, eu quero respostas; eu mereço no mínimo isso. Uma vez na sua vida, você pode deixar de ser a porra de um egoísta?

Antes mesmo de eu ter tempo de piscar, ele me empurrou contra a parede e se colocou sobre minhas pernas na cama.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, seu merdinha. Como ousa me chamar de egoísta? Eu salvei sua bunda imunda e você acha que eu sou egoísta?

- Bom, eu acho que você não me salvou por conveniência própria, já que eu estou sozinho no meu quarto agora. E a porra da culpa é sua por eu não saber nada sobre você.

As palavras escaparam da minha boca antes que eu notasse o quão terrível seria retrucar. Seus olhos se encheram de pura raiva. Ele levantou uma mão e eu apertei meus olhos fechados, esperando que ele me batesse, mas ao invés disso, eu o senti me soltar e sair de cima de mim.

- Sai da porra do meu quarto, Eren. Eu volto para lá amanhã. Eu vou dizer ao Erwin que posso aguentar. Só sai da porra do meu quarto.

- Mas-

- Você quer que eu te acerte, seu moleque de merda? Saia agora. Eu preciso ficar longe da sua cara idiota e eu esqueci o quanto sentia falta de sentar em silêncio. Tudo o que você faz é falar e você não sabe quando ficar quieto. Puta merda.

Eu o olhei diretamente nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de sair da cama e do quarto. A porta se fechou com um estrondo antes mesmo que eu tivesse no corredor, me empurrando de maneira que a minha saída quase acabou com o meu rosto plantado na porta oposta. Eu voltei ao meu quarto assim que recuperei a compostura e me deixei cair de barriga para baixo na cama.

Ele estava voltando. Eu havia conseguido o que queria, ou pelo menos parte disso, certo?

Então por que é que eu sentia um estranho aperto na boca do estômago?

* * *

**n/B: **3:10am e eu finalmente terminei de revisar! A Arih-chan ainda vai dar mais uma olhada para ter certeza de que não há erros, eu estou com tanto sono que tenho certeza que ela vai betar melhor que eu, haha!

Aos reviews:

**Carol**: Você já tinha lido a fanfic ou você começou a ler agora? Coitado do gato! HSHUAISOHAIHSIU, mas eu sei como você se sente, aquele beijo foi O beijo! Opulence se superou em tudo! Você sabia que era o nosso senhor-sobrancelhas-gatão né? Eu adoro o Erwin, principalmente nessa fic... A Opulence fez uns extras com ele que eu queria muito traduzir também, hm... De novo: adorei a sua review, é sempre gratificante! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, eu sei que ele é meio 'ponte', mas como o 8 ainda não está traduzido, fazer o que? HSHUAISAOHIUA Até a próxima! s2

**Bruno**: awnnn, perdão por te fazer sofrer! Terça-feira que vem tem outro capítulo, aproveita heim s2

**Cassie**: EU SEI! AQUELE FINAL! Já aviso que a Opulence ADORA final daquele jeito, então não me culpe por maiores danos!

**Sophia**: Finalmente o próximo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado, até a próxima terça-feira!

Agora alguns avisos:

1- Eu estou voltando para a cidade onde eu faço faculdade em algumas horas e eu ainda não tenho internet porque acabei de me mudar, então eu vou fazer o possível para deixar a tradução em check e achar a internet em algum lugar para postar, ok? Se atrasar, foi por causa disso!

2- Algumas pessoas foram no tumblr me pedir para postar dois capítulos por semana, mas isso depende de vocês gente... Eu quero postar e compartilhar com vocês o mais rápido que eu puder, mas eu não quero colocar tudo de uma vez e ficar sem saber se vale a pena(?)... É claro que tem sempre alguns leitores fixos (Carol e Bruno por exemplo) que sempre mandam reviews, eu postaria só por eles... Mas traduzir é bem difícil e eu tenho trabalhos e trabalhos da faculdade para fazer, então se tiver mais gente que isso pedindo, eu posso considerar sim!

Então é isso, daqui para frente as coisas vão ficar mais intensas e sérias... Espero que vocês continuem lendo!

**Um agradecimento especial para a Arih-chan que vai betar/betou esse capítulo e ainda fez o favor de postá-lo para mim.**

Enviem reviews e me digam o que acham da tradução e da história!

Mata ne!s2

_**n/A:** Hey povo, espero que gostem do capítulo e vim aqui só dar meu 'oi' especial -q Eu sei que EU adorei e to doida pra Bella-nee-san postar o próximo logo. Povo, até o próximo capítulo e, eu vou ajudar a Bella-nee-san a postar daqui pra frente. -q beeijos o/_


	8. AVISO!

**n/B:** Pessoal, mil perdoes pelo hiatus inesperado!

Como eu disse da última vez, eu estou sem internet porque voltei para a cidade onde eu faço faculdade... Eu disse no tumblr que tentaria postar até sexta feira passada (19/09), mas não consegui. Minha faculdade acabou de sair de uma greve de 90 dias, então tá tudo meio corrido... Eu pretendo postar dois capítulos assim que eu conseguir terminar de traduzi-los!

**Mais um aviso para quem estiver repostando what it means to feel com a minha autorização:**

Isso é realmente chato, de verdade. Essa tradução me leva HORAS, DIAS e TEMPO que eu **não** tenho para ser realizada. É _difícil. _A Ari-chan gasta um tempo precioso de descanso do trabalho para revisar cada capítulo para mim. Nós trabalhamos em conjunto e lógico que a obra é inteiramente da Opulence. Eu queria pedir para que, quando repostassem, **não mudassem nada**. Não mexessem em nada. **Não falassem que a tradução é de vocês** - quando ela é somente MINHA - e acima de tudo: não retirem os créditos e nem os avisos. **Repito**: traduzir dá trabalho.

Se eu achar mais um repost da minha tradução sem os créditos corretos eu vou denunciar. Se insistirem, **eu paro de traduzir.**

Sei que isso é desagradável e temperamental da minha parte, mas eu realmente me dedico fazendo 15 páginas de tradução em cada capítulo. Foram meses me adaptando à linguagem e à escrita da autora. Eu estudo Letras e sei como essas coisas dão trabalho e, mesmo sendo leiga, eu respeito a função de um tradutor e acho que é sempre bom isso ser levado a diante.

Vejo vocês em breve, mata ne!

- Falando nisso, fiz esse pequeno post para atualizá-los graças à Carol, que é uma das leitoras! Obrigada por todos os reviews e pela preocupação de quem se manifestou! Eu estou bem e logo logo apareço com capítulo novo!


End file.
